


Knight And Day

by unaspectre



Series: Knight And Day [1]
Category: Forever Knight, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to disappear, Daniel goes to an old friend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Stonedtoad who not only betad as always but did so with absolutely no knowledge of Forever Knight
> 
> This is also my first go at Forever Knight so I don't know how well I did. Hope you enjoy

Someone banging on the door forced Nick from his deep dreamless sleep. He pressed his hand to his forehead, wiping away the blood that had accumulated during his slumber.

“Alright,” he muttered as the banging continued.

Nick pulled himself up off the couch where he’d fallen asleep, glancing at the clock, 2 p.m. 

“If this isn’t a life or death emergency,” he groaned, “I am not going to be happy.”

Yanking open the door; he stared in amazement at the man standing there, a baby held to him.

“Daniel?” he asked in astonishment.

“Hi, Nick,” Daniel Jackson looked at him pleadingly, “I need your help.”

-

After a few seconds; Nick moved out of the way, letting Daniel into the apartment. 

“Sit down,” he said, “Daniel…first of all, how did you find me?”

“I was here a few months ago with a friend and I saw you,” Daniel explained quickly, “Someone mentioned you were a cop and the name you were using, so I managed to find out where you lived.”

Nick frowned, “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Daniel swallowed, “I need to disappear.”

“Why?”

“I can’t actually explain everything,” Daniel sighed, “You’d probably think I’m nuts if I did but I need to go somewhere nobody will know me. Somewhere she’ll be safe.”

Nick looked at the baby Daniel was carrying for the first time; the angelic little face hidden under thick black hair was peaceful as she slept resting against his shoulder.

“Daniel, I need a little more than that,” Nick sighed, “She is yours, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Daniel nodded, “Her mother is dead and…well…she’s kinda unusual. I need to hide her from people who want to take her from me.”

“Why do you think I can…”

“Nick, I know what you are,” Daniel cut him off, “And you told me yourself you can make a new life for yourself, a new identity. Please, Nick. I’ve no one else to turn to.”

Nick stared at him for a few seconds, “Look you need to get some sleep. We’ll talk some more after you’ve rested.”

“Thank you,” Daniel sighed.

“I need to know more though,” Nick told him before clapping him on the shoulder. “Come on.”

Nick led him up to the bedroom and set up a small bed for the baby. After she was settled, he gave a Daniel a quick smile before leaving the young man to get some sleep.

-

“Schanke,” Nick rolled his eyes as his partner continued to talk over him, “This wasn’t planned.”

“Yeah right, Knight,” Schanke retorted, “You know the Captain wants all these reports done by tomorrow.”

“This is an emergency,” Nick said, “I promise, I will do your reports for a week.”

“A month,” his partner countered.

“Sure,” Nick laughed, “I’ll see you soon.”

As he hung up the phone, the sounds of the baby becoming restless entered the range of his sensitive hearing. He walked softly up to the room; Daniel was fast asleep on the bed while his daughter was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Nick smiled; she was an absolutely beautiful child with gentle blue eyes, golden skin and a little rosebud mouth.

He reached down to pick her up not wanting to disturb Daniel’s sleep when he suddenly went flying into the wall. Looking up he saw Daniel awake, sitting up on the bed, staring at him shocked.

“I…I’m sorry,” he apologised quickly, “I felt you near her…I’m so sorry.”

Nick stood up rubbing his shoulder while Daniel scooped up the baby holding her close.

“Daniel, you have to tell me what’s going on.”

Daniel nodded, resting his daughter on his shoulder, “Okay.”

-

“You don’t believe me,” Daniel sighed, after he’d explained everything to Nick; “Do you?”

“My aching shoulder is proof,” Nick replied, “What about your friends?”

“I can’t put them in the position where they have to choose,” Daniel told him, “It’s safer for all of us if I disappear.”

Nick frowned deep in thought; he couldn’t leave Daniel alone. 

“People would believe we’re brothers, wouldn’t they?” Nick asked.

“What?”

“They’d believe we were brothers,” Nick said again.

“Nick, I can’t ask you to give up the life you have here,” Daniel said, “That’s not fair. I don’t want that.”

“That’s my condition on helping you,” Nick told him, “I come with you.”

Daniel finally nodded.

*********************************************

“Anything?” Sam asked as Jack dropped to a seat in the briefing room.

“He’s gone,” Jack said, “We managed to follow him to Toronto then he just vanished.”

“How?” Teal’c asked.

“He paid for a plane ticket there,” Jack explained, “But since then he’s not used his credit card at all; for a hotel room, to buy stuff for the baby, nothing.”

“Does Dr Jackson know anyone in Toronto?” Hammond asked.

Sam shrugged before turning to Jack, “You guys went there a few months ago. Did he meet anyone he knew or might go and see?”

Jack shook his head, “He barely spoke to me, Carter. It was just after Sha’re died he wasn’t exactly in a talkative mood.”

“Did he give any indication he would do this?” Hammond asked.

“He was extremely worried about someone trying to take his daughter from him,” Teal’c told them, “However he did not appear to be leaving.”

Hammond frowned, “We’ll keep looking people but you have to remember he doesn’t want to be found.”

They drifted out of the room, each lost in their own thoughts, Jack returned to his office and picked up the letter again. A letter he had read almost fifty times in the past two days.

 

_Dear Jack,_

_I wish things were different, I really do but they aren’t. I’m leaving and I’m asking that you don’t try to look for me. You won’t be able to find me anyway._

_I’m taking Ari somewhere she’ll be able to grow up normally away from people who would take her from me, and away from the things that took her mother. Thank you for everything you have done for me over the past few years, I know I wouldn’t have survived losing Sha’re if it wasn’t for you. Tell Sam, Teal’c, Janet and Cassie I love them all but Ari is the most important person in my life now._

_I will let you know how we both are but you won’t be able to find me._

_Thank you again,_

_Daniel._

 

Jack sighed as he reread the letter again, “I wouldn’t have let anyone take her from you.”

Annoyed, Jack slammed his hand on the desk; who the hell could Daniel know that could help him just disappear?

*********************************************

Melissa stopped jogging as she saw the van in front of the mansion at the end of her block. It was an incredible house that no one in this town would ever be able to afford so this meant newcomers.

Pulling out her bottle of water, she was able to observe without being too obvious in her curiosity. With the van came a car with darkened windows that stopped in the driveway under the shadow of the awning.

A man got out of the drivers side and looked in at his passenger, saying something with an amused smile. The other door opened and another man exited, similar looks and build to the first one.

“Nick, could you get Ari’s bag?” the first, younger one asked his companion as he opened the back door.

Melissa watched as he brought a baby out, smiling adoringly at the child. The movers starting to take the furniture inside obscured her view.

“Damn,” she muttered to herself, “Have to wait to find out more.”

With one more look at them, she continued to jog home.

-

Daniel stared in amazement at the house Nick had found for them.

“This place is incredible,” Daniel breathed, “It’s huge.”

“It needs to be,” Nick laughed, “I can’t get out much during the day, remember.”

Daniel smiled before frowning as Ari started to get upset, “I think she needs changed.”

Nick handed him the bag, watching his friend change his daughter, Daniel was a wonderful father, his daughter the most important person in his life. In the few days since they’d entered Nick’s life, he’d become very protective towards both of them. The house was mostly furnished anyway so all that was needed was the rest of Nick’s belongings he wanted.

When the movers had left, Nick found Daniel sitting in the living room with Ari asleep in his arms, the absolute adoration he had for the child shining in his eyes.

“Well, that’s everything,” Nick dropped into a seat across from him, “We should go over our story.”

Daniel nodded, “Sure.”

“You’ll be teaching languages at the High School,” Nick told him, “Using the name Daniel Jansson, it’s close enough to your real name.”

“What about Ari?” Daniel asked.

“I’ll watch her during the day until we can get a nanny,” Nick promised, “I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“I know,” Daniel sighed, “It’s just…I don’t want to leave her at all.”

Nick smiled, “I know but you will have to if we’re to seem normal in this town.”

“You can’t go out in the daytime,” Daniel reminded him, “How normal is that?”

“If anyone asks,” Nick gave an amused smile, “I’m writing a book.”

Daniel laughed, “No problem.”

*********************************************

_“Sha’re, you have to push,” Daniel told her, trying to remain calm._

_“No,” she cried._

_“The baby is here,” Daniel said, “Beloved you have to.”_

_Sha’re cried out in pain as she pushed for a final time, her hand gripping the furs she was lying on._

_A cry came from the child Daniel was suddenly holding, “It’s a girl.”_

_“She kept her promise,” Sha’re whispered stunned._

_“What promise?” Daniel asked, staring in amazement at the child he was holding._

_“Ammonet told me if I did nothing to stop the birth of the child of Apophis, she would allow our daughter to live,” Sha’re explained, touching her daughter’s cheek._

_“She’s mine?” Daniel asked in astonishment, “She’s ours?”_

_“I became pregnant the morning I was taken,” Sha’re whispered, “I never believed Ammonet would keep her promise but…”_

_“You couldn’t take the chance,” Daniel smiled, “What do we call her?”_

_“What we were always going to call our daughter,” Sha’re smiled._

_“Arianna,” Daniel looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms._

_Sha’re smiled before crying out as a fresh contraction hit her, “The boy is coming.”_

_Daniel gently placed his daughter down, making sure she was warm enough before moving back to Sha’re, this time Ammonet would re-emerge._

-

Ari screaming for her breakfast woke Daniel.

Pulling himself out of bed, he lifted her and carried her while he fixed her breakfast; he started his new job today. He knew he’d have to write to Jack, to assure him he was alive and well. Daniel sighed as he thought of his friends, his family at Cheyenne Mountain. He missed them, especially Jack but Ari was too important to him. She looked exactly like her mother with the exception of her eyes. Ari’s eyes were light blue like his, filled with curiosity and wonder.

The kitchen had two fridges. One held all their food while the other held Nick’s blood, something Daniel was very glad about.

“Morning,” Nick said, avoiding the bright patch of sunlight in the middle of the kitchen.

“Hey,” Daniel nodded as he fed Ari her bottle.

“Are you okay about today?”

“Honestly, I’m scared to death,” Daniel grimaced, “Nick, I don’t want to leave Ari. Not to mention, I don’t know if I’ll be able to be a high school teacher.”

“You’ll be fine,” Nick smiled, taking Ari from him, “Go get ready.”

-

Melissa sat trying to sort through the papers filling the desk she was using.

“Excuse me,” a man said, his shadow covering her work.

Looking up, she saw the youngest of the men from the mansion, “Hi, can I help you?”

“I’m Daniel Jansson,” he introduced himself; “I’m the new languages teacher.”

“Oh,” she said, “Mr Forest is running slightly late this morning but he should be here soon, if you want to take a seat.”

He sat across from her, his fingers interlaced tightly.

“We’re not that bad a place,” Melissa told him.

“It’s just been a while since I’ve taught,” Daniel told her, “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Melissa Sumner,” she introduced herself, “I’m filling in for my mother while she’s ill.”

Daniel laughed, “So what do you do when you’re not filling in?”

“I’m going to be a lawyer,” she shrugged, “I’m just taking a year out.”

“Good plan.”

“What about you?” Melissa asked, “What brings you to our charming small town?”

Daniel’s face paled slightly, “I wanted somewhere I can raise my daughter that’s safe.”

“You picked a good town,” she laughed.

“I guess,” Daniel gave a sad half-smile, “The only reason I really went for this job was my brother made me.”

“Is that who that was,” she said, without thinking before shrugging, “I was jogging past when you guys moved in.”

Daniel nodded, “He’s looking after Ari while I work; supposedly writing a book, I think that’s just an excuse to not have a job.”

“Mr Jansson, I’m Principal Forest,” a man walked in, “Sorry to have kept you waiting. Thanks, Melissa.”

“Good luck,” she smiled at Daniel.

Talking a deep breath, Daniel joined the Principal.

-

“You have come highly recommended,” Forest told him, “What languages do you speak?”

“French, German, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Latin,” Daniel shrugged, “I have a few others I can ask directions in.”

Forest looked at him quite amazed, “That’s very impressive.”

Daniel shrugged; Nick was right that revealing he could speak another twenty might be overkill for the job, “I travelled a lot as a child.”

Forest nodded as he glanced over the file in front of him, “I see you’re recently widowed, my sincerest sympathies on that. Do you have any children?”

“My daughter,” Daniel said very softly, “My brother is caring for her while I’m at work.”

“Well, the pupils are a good lot,” Forest told him, “If you have any problems or questions speak to Melissa, while she’s here. She’ll give you your schedule and show you around. I unfortunately have another meeting with the board of directors.”

“Thank you,” Daniel smiled, feeling more detached from his old life than ever.

*********************************************

_Dear Jack,_

_You don’t have to worry both me and Ari are perfectly fine. She got another tooth today, which drew blood when I found it. She’s getting bigger and more beautiful each day; I’ll send a picture with my next letter._

_Don’t try to find where the letter has come from because as you’ll be able to see there is no postmark. Say hi to everyone from me and tell them I miss them._

_I miss all of you but I can’t come back._

_If you see Kasuf tell him I’m taking care of his granddaughter and one day maybe we’ll see him again._

_Take care out there._

_Daniel_

 

Jack sighed as he refolded Daniel’s letter. It had been over a month since Daniel had taken off with Ari and, after they’d followed him to Toronto, they’d not found him again. In fact, there was absolutely no trace whatsoever of Dr Daniel Jackson after he’d bought a plane ticket and made a substantial withdrawal from his bank account.

“There was no postmark?” Sam asked.

“Like he said,” Jack sighed, “It was pushed under my door at one this morning.”

“At least we know he is well,” Teal’c said.

“I suppose so,” Jack sighed, “I just wish I knew where the hell he was.”

“How did Kasuf take it when you told him Daniel had disappeared?” Sam asked.

“He gave me this knowing look and nodded,” Jack frowned, “Then said something about Daniel knowing what was best for Ari.”

“There has to be some clue somewhere,” Sam smacked her hand on the table, “He didn’t even take his journals. Only Ari’s stuff, some clothes and a few pictures. The local police took our missing persons report but the chances of them finding him are remote.”

“Police,” Jack murmured.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You have an idea, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked.

“When we were in Toronto, we came across a crime scene as we were walking back to the hotel one night,” Jack said, “There was a cop there and Daniel stared at him for a while. I remember hearing the guy’s name.”

“What was it?” Sam demanded.

“I’m trying to think of it, Carter,” Jack grimaced before snapping his fingers, “Knight. Nick Knight.”

“Let’s check him out then,” Sam said.

-

Natalie Lambert finished her report and looked up, jumping seeing a man standing watching her.

“My apologies,” the dark skinned man nodded, “Are you Dr Lambert?”

“Yes,” she answered, “Can I help you?”

“I am trying to locate Detective Knight,” he said.

“I’m afraid I have no idea,” Natalie replied, “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Are you sure?” a woman asked as she walked in.

“Who are you?” Natalie asked.

“I’m Major Samantha Carter,” the woman said, “This is Teal’c. We’re looking for Detective Knight as we believe he may have seen a friend of ours.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you,” Natalie told her, “Nick left a few weeks ago for some family thing.”

“Damn,” Sam sighed, “Thank you. Come on, Teal’c, Jack’s waiting for us.”

With a nod to Natalie, they left. 

After she made sure they were gone, Natalie picked up the phone and dialled.

“Hello?”

“Nick, it’s me,” she said, “I need to talk to you.”

“Meet me at the Raven in an hour,” Nick told her.

“See you there.”

-

Jack sat in the car, watching Natalie leave the building.

“Here we go,” he murmured.

“Why do you believe this woman knows where Nicholas Knight is?” Teal’c asked.

“Call it a hunch,” Jack told him, starting the car to follow her.

They followed her to a club and sat outside. 

“Nice place,” Sam frowned, “I really can’t see her going to this sort of club.”

“There,” Teal’c pointed to the man walking towards them, “That is Detective Knight.”

“That’s the same guy alright,” Jack frowned, “Teal’c, let’s see what he knows.”

-

Nick rolled his shoulders to loosen them, flying in the cold had never been one of his favourite things to do but Natalie had sounded worried. Walking towards the Raven he frowned, someone was watching him. Looking around, he spotted three people coming towards him.

“Damn,” he muttered, recognising them from Daniel’s pictures.

Walking round to the back, he slipped through the crowd managing to lose them.

“Janette,” he said, coming up behind her.

“Nicholas,” Janette smiled in amusement as he kissed her cheek, “Where have you been?”

“Away,” Nick told her, “Janette, I need some help.”

“My help,” Janette laughed.

“Find Natalie and bring her here,” Nick slipped a note into her hand, “As fast as you can and watch out for three people who are looking for me.”

“Nicholas, what is going on?” Janette demanded.

“I’ll explain later,” he kissed her quickly before disappearing into the crowd.

-

“Where’d he go?” Jack snapped, looking around the club.

“I have no idea,” Sam frowned.

“Damn, damn, damn,” Jack cried.

“Dr Lambert has disappeared also,” Teal’c informed them.

“Let’s get back to the hotel,” Jack sighed.

*********************************************

Daniel heard people talking downstairs as he fed Ari, “What’s going on?” he wondered heading down, “Nick?” 

Nick and two women looked round as Daniel appeared. 

“Did we disturb you?” Nick asked.

“No,” Daniel shook his head, “Ari had me up anyway. What’s going on?”

“Daniel, this is Natalie and Janette,” Nick introduced them.

“Who is this?” Janette asked, smiling at the baby.

“My daughter, Ari,” Daniel told her.

“May I hold her?” Janette asked, smiling as the little girl gripped her fingers.

Daniel frowned, “You’re…”

“She won’t hurt, Ari,” Nick assured him.

Daniel nodded and gently handed Janette his daughter, smiling as Ari giggled. Nick smiled at the female vampire’s maternal instincts.

“Natalie,” Nick returned to the original conversation, “What was so urgent?”

“I had some visitors looking for you,” Natalie told him, “Saying you may have seen a friend of theirs.”

Daniel turned to her, “Who were they?”

“A woman who called herself Major Carter and the other man she called Teal’c,” Natalie told him.

“Damn,” Daniel sighed, “Jack must have noticed I recognised you.”

“Well they were waiting at the Raven,” Nick told him, “Any ideas?”

“Did they see you?” Daniel asked.

Nick nodded, “That’s why I got Janette to bring Natalie here.”

Daniel sighed, “I don’t want them involved or to know where I am. Can you just let them find you and lie?”

He turned as Ari started to cry, Janette came to him.

“I believe she wants her father,” Janette smiled, “She is a beautiful child.”

Daniel held Ari to his shoulder where she settled almost immediately, “I have to put her down and I have to get up for school tomorrow. It was nice to meet you both.”

“You too,” Natalie smiled, when Daniel left she turned to Nick, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I am,” Nick shrugged, “Janette will take you back and I’ll be back in a few nights to try and throw Daniel’s friends off his scent.”

Natalie hugged him as Janette gave him a kiss before they left.

*********************************************

_“Why did you fail him?” Nick demanded, dropping the folder on his desk, “I couldn’t find anything wrong with the assignment.”_

_“The arrogant brat needs to be taken down a peg or two,” Professor Simons sneered._

_“So basically, you’re being petty?” Nick despised people like this._

_Simons laughed, “You could look at it like that.”_

_“Look at me,” Nick ordered, “Fix his grade to what it should be.”_

_Simons, mesmerised by Nick, nodded slowly before leaving to do as ordered._

_Nick sighed once he’d gotten rid of the conceited ass and glanced down into the quad. Sitting despondently on one of the benches was Daniel Jackson._

_Poor kid, Nick thought, all you really have in the world are your studies and people like Simons seem determined to take even that from you. Nick liked Daniel, to have someone so young who was so smart was a rarity and Nick was pleased to be his advisor. Unfortunately that wasn’t to be true for much longer._

_-_

_“Professor Bain,” Daniel knocked on the open office door._

_“Daniel,” Nick smiled, “Come in and take a seat.”_

_Daniel tiredly sank into the offered seat, “Sorry I’m late.”_

_“It’s not a problem,” Nick told him, “I talked with Professor Simons earlier.”_

_A slight hope flared in Daniel’s eyes. “And?”_

_“I also read your paper myself,” Nick smiled, “It’s received the grade it deserves.”_

_“Then I passed?”_

_Nick nodded._

_“Thank you,” Daniel sighed._

_“Daniel,” Nick stopped him from leaving, “I’m afraid I won’t be here to help after this week. I’m leaving.”_

_“Oh,” Daniel looked shocked, “Thank you for all your help. It’s nice to have someone willing to have a conversation in another language with me. I have to get to work, good luck.”_

_“You too,” Nick smiled._

_-_

_Daniel frowned checking his watch; it was almost four a.m. He sighed, annoyed that the one person who seemed to be on his side at the University was leaving. Professor Bain had been really supportive, especially as an advocate against Simons who seemed determined to put him down._

_Daniel hated working in the bar but it was the only job he could get that could fit around his studies. He worked late and rose early and in between felt exhausted during his lectures. A shiver slid along his spine as he came closer to his building Daniel picked up his speed hoping to get inside quickly when a man stepped in front of him._

_“I like the smart ones,” he growled._

_“Excuse me,” Daniel said, trying to get past._

_The man grabbed his arm and flung him against a nearby wall, “I’m hungry.”_

_Daniel stared in amazement as the man’s eyes glowed yellow and his incisors lengthened. As he made another grab for him, Daniel ducked and rolled out of the way. Daniel kicked his attacker as he came closer before getting up and trying to get into his building. Suddenly his attacker appeared in front of him as though he’d flown. Daniel took a few steps back feeling someone else behind him._

_“Leave him,” a familiar voice snapped at Daniel’s attacker._

_Daniel spun, “Professor Bain?”_

_“This is none of your business,” the other man growled._

_Daniel watched as his Advisor of Studies stepped in front of him, “You are a young one. You don’t want to go up against me.”_

_Daniel’s attacker growled before slinking off, leaving Daniel staring after him._

_-_

_“Look at me,” Nick turned the young man to him, “This never happened, you will forget everything you just saw.”_

_“I can’t,” Daniel told him, “What was he? What are you?”_

_Nick sighed, great Daniel had to be a resistor, “Let’s get somewhere that’s less exposed.”_

_Daniel followed him inside and they made their way up to Daniel’s apartment. Once inside Nick sat down while Daniel paced._

_“What are you?” he asked again._

_Nick sighed, “I’m a vampire.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“You don’t believe me?” Nick smiled slightly._

_“After what just happened, I do believe you,” Daniel said, “Why did you stop him if you’re…”_

_“I don’t feed from humans,” Nick told him, “I haven’t for a long time.”_

_“How old are you?”_

_“Almost eight hundred.”_

_Daniel stared at him, “Wow. So you were…”_

_“I was alive during the crusades and a lot of other historical events. It makes teaching them easier,” Nick smiled, as Daniel laughed slightly, “Daniel, you can’t tell anyone what you saw tonight.”_

_“Like anyone would believe me,” Daniel sighed, “Why are you leaving?”_

_“I’ve been here too long,” Nick explained, “I have to move on.”_

_“How can you do that?” Daniel’s natural curiosity had taken over, eradicating any fear he had initially had._

_Nick laughed, “We have a network and one of us who can change our identities, inserting us into places.”_

_“That must be nice,” Daniel said thoughtfully, “To change your identity and not be the same person.”_

_Nick sighed, “Daniel, you are a good man and I wish you all the luck in the world. You never know we might bump into each other again.”_

_“I hope so, Professor Bain.”_

_“My name is Nick,” he told him._

_“I hope so, Nick,” Daniel smiled._

*********************************************

Nick rocked Ari to sleep after he’d fed her. There were times he wished to have been a father, a true father. He loved Ari; it was easy to adore her. 

Someone rang the doorbell and Nick frowned, wondering who that could be in the middle of the day.

“Hello?” the young woman standing there said, “I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Nick replied, “How can I help you?”

“My name is Melissa I work at the school,” she told him, “Daniel left some work there and I only live at the end of the street so I thought I’d bring it to him.”

“That’s very good of you,” Nick said, “I’ll take it for him; he’s looking around the town.”

“That’s great,” Melissa smiled, “Is this his daughter?”

Nick nodded, “This is Ari.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Melissa smiled, shaking the little hand, “Hey sweetie.”

Ari giggled, kicking her legs.

“Someone likes you,” Daniel said as he walked in, “Hi, Melissa.”

“Hey,” she smiled back, “Principal Forest asked me to bring you some stuff you left.”

“Thanks,” Daniel sighed, “I was going to go pick it up this afternoon. This saves me a trip.”

“I better get home,” Melissa told them, giving Ari’s hand one last shake, “Bye, bye gorgeous.”

“I’ll see you Monday,” Daniel said.

“Actually you won’t,” Melissa told him, “My Mom returns to work so I don’t have to. See you around though.”

As she was leaving, Daniel called her name.

Melissa turned back to him, “Yeah?”

“You wouldn’t want to be Ari’s nanny, would you?” Daniel asked, “I’ve been meaning to try and find one but I haven’t had the time. I wouldn’t exactly be paying brilliantly but since I know you and Ari obviously likes you…” he left it hanging hopefully.

“When do you need me?” Melissa asked.

“That’s great,” Daniel smiled, “Monday about ten, till I get back from school.”

“I’ll see you than,” Melissa gave them one more smile before she disappeared.

-

“Good choice,” Nick told him as Daniel closed the door.

“Well I would like Ari to be able to go out for a while,” Daniel told him, “Besides I know Melissa.”

“What did you get her?” Nick asked, seeing the bags Daniel was carrying.

“Just some new clothes and toys,” Daniel told him, “She’s growing so quickly.”

Nick laughed, “Well I’m going to head back tonight and see if I can throw your friends off your track.”

Daniel sighed, “I suppose.”

“Daniel, you were the one who didn’t want them to know where you are,” Nick reminded him, “If you want you can tell them but this was your choice.”

Daniel took Ari from Nick and held her close, his eyes closed, “I know. I’m sorry, Nick. I owe you everything. It’s just that they’ve been a huge part of my life for so long and I do miss them.”

“I know,” Nick sympathised, “You know I will keep taking the letters to them.”

“Thanks,” Daniel sighed, “I’m going to take Ari out for a walk.”

“Well I’m going to have something then get some sleep before I go,” Nick yawned.

“See you later,” Daniel said as he placed Ari in her pram and left.

*********************************************

Jack frowned, he’d been in Toronto for almost three days now and he’d had no luck finding any trace of either Daniel or the Detective that Jack was sure would know something.

He had sent Sam and Teal’c back to the base while he continued to look for their wayward archaeologist. Jack picked up the picture of his best friend’s little girl and smiled. He could understand why Daniel had disappeared; Ari was all he had left. She was the only true symbol to show that his marriage and love for Sha’re had existed. He had both of Daniel’s letters with him and he had read them a few times but they wielded no clues.

He picked up the phone when it rang, “O’Neill.”

“This is Detective Knight,” the voice answered, “I believe you’ve been looking for me.”

Jack jumped, “Yeah.”

“I’m at the station if you wish to discuss whatever it is,” Knight told him before hanging up.

-

Jack headed straight to the desk the moment he entered the police station.

“Detective Knight is just back there,” the officer pointed out to him.

Jack walked back to the man sitting, typing away on his computer.

“You Knight?” Jack asked sharply.

Nick turned to him, “You must be Colonel O’Neill. Please, follow me.”

They headed into one of the interrogation rooms. Nick closed the door and turned to him.

“Now why have you been looking for me?” Nick asked.

“Do you recognise this man,” Jack handed him a picture of Daniel.

Nick looked at it before shaking his head, “I’m afraid I don’t. What is this about?”

“He disappeared a few weeks ago,” Jack explained, “When we were here a few months ago, he seemed to recognise you. I was hoping you’d know him.”

“I’m sorry, Colonel,” Nick said, “I don’t.”

“Damn,” Jack muttered.

“Look at me,” Nick ordered, “You will pursue this no more. You will return home and just let him go. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Jack replied.

“I’m really sorry,” Nick said, breaking the spell, “I wish I could have been more help.”

“Thanks anyway,” Jack sighed.

“Why are you looking for him?” Nick asked, “Some sort of trouble.”

“Just wanted him home,” Jack sighed; “Thanks again.”

Nick watched as Jack left the station before sighing himself. Daniel obviously missed his friends but it wasn’t till this moment, he realised just how close they had been. They were a family.

“Knight,” Schanke called, “Are we going?”

“Sure,” Nick said absently, “Let’s get out of here.”

*********************************************

_Daniel smiled seeing the two children lying side by side in their cradles. They were easy to distinguish, Shifu had dark brown eyes while Ari had blue eyes but both resembled their mother._

_Daniel gently touched a finger to each of their hands, smiling as they both gripped onto him tightly._

_“Thank you,” he told Oma, “They’ll be safe with me. I have to get one of the others to come so we can…” he trailed off suddenly in realisation of what the monk had told him earlier, “I can’t take them both, can I? I have to leave him with you.”_

_Oma nodded._

_Daniel gently lifted the little boy from his cradle, “I will get to see him again someday, won’t I?”_

_Oma nodded once more._

_Daniel gently kissed the child’s forehead and placed him back in his cradle before lifting his daughter into his arms. Oma reached out and gently touched him._

_Daniel stared at her for a few seconds before smiling, “Thank you.”_

_He heard the sounds of Jaffa coming close and he placed Ari back down, this had to be stopped first._

_-_

_Jack watched Daniel disappear back inside after the Jaffa had been fried, to have him reappear with a baby._

_“Only one?” Jack asked._

_“I can’t take Shifu,” Daniel explained sadly, “It’s too dangerous, Oma will care for him.”_

_“So this is Ari then?” Jack smiled down at the little girl._

_“This is my daughter,” Daniel told him, “Let’s get her home.”_

_“Good plan,” Jack said, “Daniel.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Shoes.”_

_“Oh,” Daniel handed the baby to Jack before heading to retrieve his boots._

*********************************************

“That’s it done?” Daniel asked when Nick returned the next morning.

“Yeah,” he said, “They won’t search for you anymore.”

Daniel sighed; closing his eyes, grimacing as Ari started to cry.

“I think she can sense your moods,” Nick told him, “Anytime you’re down she gets upset.”

“Her mother was the same,” Daniel smiled softly; “She could read me easily. Maybe I should try and stay a little more upbeat.”

“Look on this as a fresh start,” Nick told him through a yawn, “You once told me it would be nice to be able to change who you are, well this is your chance.”

Daniel nodded, “You’re right. I’d better feed Ari and you look like you need some sleep.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Nick yawned again before kissing Ari’s forehead and heading to his bed.

Daniel smiled before fixing Ari’s bottle. As he fed her, he walked out into the early morning sun and smiled.

“A fresh start,” he whispered, “You, me and Nick. We’re family now, one day I’ll introduce you to your other family but until then it’s just the three of us.”

Daniel smiled down at his daughter, he missed his friends but he could let them know he was safe through the letters, “Come on, Ari, let’s get you dressed.”

Feeling relieved and more cheerful than he had in a long time, Daniel took his daughter back into the house, their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel sat in the middle of the bedroom floor, taking a few deep breaths. Ari was in her chair, watching him every so often banging her rattle off it. He was trying to master the abilities Oma had either given or released within him. He’d accidentally thrown a knife at Nick two days ago when Nick had arrived home early, causing his ‘brother’ to tell him to learn to control them.

Very gently he reached out his mind to try and move the stuffed pink rabbit that sat in front of him, the rabbit Janet had given Ari when they’d first arrived home with her. 

“Careful,” he murmured to himself before having to duck to avoid it as it flew towards him.

Ari giggled, waving her hands at him.

“I’m glad I’m amusing you,” Daniel told her, “But this is important.”

Taking in another breath, he turned his attention to the line of stuffed toys sitting across from him.

“Next.”

A few hours later, Daniel had managed to move the toy from the middle of the floor to him without it shooting past and hitting the wall. Ari decided she was bored now and started to grumble. As he walked over to her, she reached out her arms to him, giggling as he picked her up and swung her around.

-

Nick stood watching his ‘brother’ and ‘niece’ play.

Daniel’s depression had lifted thankfully, mostly due to his daughter’s presence. They’d been here almost three months now with Nick working every night in Toronto before coming back here before the sun rose. Daniel had told him repeatedly that Nick didn’t need to stay with them now but Nick had insisted he was staying. He wasn’t sure why but something told him to stay with the younger man. Daniel’s abilities were unusual to say the least and keeping them under wraps were something Nick knew he had to do.

“Daniel,” he called interrupting them, “I’m away.”

“Could you drop this off,” Daniel said, handing him the latest of his letters to his friends.

Nick nodded, he knew he shouldn’t but the fact Daniel could let his friends know both he and his daughter were safe was the one thing that kept Daniel from slipping into his melancholy again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Nick said, kissing Ari’s forehead softly.

*********************************************

_Dear Jack,_

_Thought you’d like to know we’re okay._

_I’m teaching at a school of all places annoying someone else with my lectures. I hope you guys are all well. Ari is walking around in a baby walker now getting into everything she can, causing no end of trouble. The whole place I’m staying has had everything moved high up to stop her getting at them. I’ve sent a few pictures to show you how wonderful she’s becoming. She’s so big and she looks so much like her mother._

_Take care out there and tell the others I said hi,_

_Daniel._

 

Jack read Daniel’s letter, smiling at the pictures he’d sent. She really was a lovely child but the picture he liked the best was the one of both of them. Daniel was actually smiling as he played with Ari, a smile like that had been rare since Sha’re had been taken. 

Jack sighed as he looked at the pictures again, Sam was still really mad at him after he called off the search for Daniel.

“We can’t just give up,” she’d had cried furiously.

“Carter,” Jack turned on her, “He doesn’t want to be found. He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

“But sir…”

“Carter, leave him,” Jack told her, “If we go after him, he’ll run again and the next time he won’t keep in touch. Leave him.”

She had marched away angrily and they hadn’t spoken about it again.

-

“Hello, Colonel. What can I do for you?” Janet asked when Jack appeared in the infirmary.

“I thought you’d like to see the pictures Daniel sent,” Jack smiled, handing her the envelope.

Janet smiled as she flipped through the pictures of Daniel and his daughter, “This is a great one,” she held out Jack’s favourite.

“Want a copy?”

“Yes,” Janet smiled, “Cassie would love that.”

“Tell her I will definitely be taking her to the hockey game,” Jack told her.

“General Hammond’s not found a replacement for Daniel yet then?” Janet asked.

“Nope,” Jack sighed, “He’s hard to replace.”

Janet gave him a half smile, “You’re not kidding.” 

“See you later,” Jack smiled, leaving the infirmary. 

It was bizarre after trying to find Daniel, he knew leaving his friend alone was the best idea but despite knowing this there was still this strange feeling he couldn’t shake.

He shrugged it off, it wasn’t important.

-

“Why would he just give up like that?” Sam paced Teal’c’s quarters, just like she had for the past two months as the Jaffa stood watching her, “I mean he was so desperate to find Daniel and all of a sudden he changed his mind.”

“It is very possible he decided to honour the wishes of Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c told her.

“Does that sound like the Colonel?” Sam asked, “He would never leave Daniel alone.”

Teal’c nodded, “However, we have no leads to find him.”

“I know,” she stopped pacing and sighed, “I miss him and I’m just confused why he didn’t talk to any of us before he made this decision.”

“His daughter is the most important person to him,” Teal’c reminded her, “He may have felt talking about it would place her in some kind of danger.” Teal’c placed his hand on her shoulder, “We must wait until he comes back to us. He will one day.”

“You’re right,” Sam sighed, covering his hand with her own, “We should go see if the General has managed to find someone stupid enough to work with us.”

*********************************************

“Good morning,” Melissa breezed in.

“Morning,” Daniel muttered back; taking a drink of coffee whilst hooking Ari’s baby walker with his foot before she ran too far away.

“Where’s Nick?” she asked, grabbing herself some coffee.

“Asleep,” Daniel replied.

“You do realise your brother is really weird, don’t you?” Melissa told him.

“You have no idea,” Daniel laughed before leaning down to his daughter, “You be good,” he gently kissed her before standing back up.

“Oh before I forget,” Melissa said, “I won’t be able to work next Friday.”

“Problem?”

“Nope,” she smiled, “My boyfriend Eddie is coming and he’s only here for the weekend so…”

“So you want to spend as much time as you can with him,” Daniel said with a soft knowing smile.

“Something like that,” Melissa replied, “No problems?”

“No,” Daniel told her, “Enjoy your day and I’ll see you tonight.”

-

Daniel walked through the school halls after his third class, freely admitting to himself he was bored. He missed the thrill of discovery, the new things they kept finding, the artefacts, the writings, the aliens, well some of them anyway and most of all his friends in the SGC but whatever Oma had done to him for keeping Ari safe was something he knew Maybourne and his cronies would not leave alone.

Whenever he thought of this, he reminded himself of the message his wife had given him in her last moments, to keep the children safe. Oma would look after Shifu, he had to care for their daughter and he would.

They stopped for the summer in a few weeks and Daniel knew he needed something to keep his mind occupied during that time. He’d have to find something where he could take Ari with him.

“Mr Jansson,” Adele Sumner, Melissa’s mother called as he passed her, “Just the man I was looking for.”

“Why?” he asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” she smiled at him, “We’re doing a trip to the museum next week and I need one more to chaperone. I’ve put your name down.”

“I don’t get a choice?” he asked.

“No,” Adele laughed, “You did mention to Melissa your hobby was archaeology. That means you agreed.”

Daniel laughed, “Can I back out?”

“Nope,” she smiled at him, “Did Melissa talk to you about next Friday?”

“Yes, she did,” Daniel nodded, “It’s no problem; my brother will look after Ari.”

“He’s a little strange,” Adele said, “Sleeping all day, up all night.”

Daniel shrugged, “Supposedly he can only write at night. I don’t question him about it.”

“I’ll see you later,” Adele effectively dismissed him.

Daniel smiled and headed into the teachers lounge for his free period.

-

Melissa sat cross-legged on the floor, holding Ari as she bounced giggling away. She found it amazing how contented this little girl was and so full of life. The phone started to ring so Melissa placed Ari to lie on her play mat while she grabbed it.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” a woman said, “Is Nick there?”

“Give me a second and I’ll see if he’s up,” Melissa set the phone down and picked up the baby before trotting upstairs and rapping on Nick’s bedroom door.

“What?” came the groaned yell.

“Nick, you’ve got a phone call,” she told him.

After a few seconds the door opened and Nick appeared, staggering down to answer his call. Melissa smiled to herself following down with Ari in her arms. 

-

“What’s wrong, Nat?” Nick asked, watching as Melissa sat playing with Ari again, “That could be a problem. No. Tell him…” he turned, trying to make sure Melissa couldn’t hear too much of his conversation, “Just tell Schanke not to do anything until we’ve both checked out the evidence.”

Nick could see Melissa watching him, “Hopefully I can get that in the book. Thanks, Nat. Bye.”

As he hung up the phone, he smiled at Melissa, “Next time I should just say I’m not home,” he grimaced.

Melissa laughed, coming over to him, “Are you going back to sleep?”

“No,” Nick sighed, “I’m awake now.”

Melissa started picking up some of the toys strewn about the floor as Nick moved to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He had never actually drank it before, now he was managing to drink a small amount much to Natalie’s joy but he had discovered he now loved the smell of coffee. As he was about to fill the kettle, he saw Ari’s bottle starting to float; Nick grabbed it, turning to stare at the child sitting on the floor laughing.

“Just what I was after,” Melissa said, taking the bottle out of his hand and throwing it into the microwave.

“Sure,” Nick said, moving over to Ari, “Don’t do that.”

She just laughed at him, reaching out to be picked up; Nick obeyed the command kissing her head.

“Not in front of Melissa,” he murmured to her, “Won’t your Daddy be surprised when I tell him this.”

He relinquished the baby to her nanny and watched as Melissa fed her, this was not good.

-

“What do you mean she floated the bottle?” Daniel demanded.

“Like you were floating the toys, Ari floated her bottle,” Nick told him, “It was lucky I grabbed it before Melissa saw.”

“How would we explain that to her,” Daniel looked at his daughter, “Looks like this is hereditary.”

Ari giggled, bouncing in Daniel’s arms.

“You can’t do that, sweetie,” Daniel told her, “No you can’t. Cause we’d have to move again.”

“Da,” Ari cried bouncing.

Both men looked at her in surprise.

“Da,” she yelled again, pleased at having a captive audience.

“She said Da,” Daniel cried, “She spoke.”

Nick grinned at the look of joy on Daniel’s face before frowning as he checked his watch, “I have to go.”

“Oh,” Daniel pulled out the latest letter, “Take her while I add this.”

Nick held Ari playing with her as Daniel added a few lines to the letter. Daniel handed Nick the letter before taking Ari from him.

“See you tomorrow,” Daniel smiled before taking Ari to try and get her to say something else.

Nick left with an amused smile.

*********************************************

SG1 were finally going out on a mission tomorrow. Hammond had managed to find someone Jack approved of, especially after the problems they’d had when Robert Rothman was on the team just after Sha’re had died.

Jack had then decided to have the other two over for food and movie night with Janet and Cassie.

“Cassie is out with her friends,” Janet said, as she and Teal’c appeared on the doorstep, “She’ll be here later.”

“Come in,” Jack stepped back to let them in, “Carter will be here after she’s picked up Daniel’s mail.”

“You’ve not got that just directed to you?” Janet asked.

“Not had the time,” Jack shrugged, moving as the bell rang again, “And that should be Carter.”

Sam appeared and handed Jack the bundle of letters in her hand, “We’re going to have to let his apartment go.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, “I’ll sort that out when we get back from the mission tomorrow.”

“Sam,” Janet smiled, offering her one of the beers in her hand.

“Thanks,” Sam smiled, sinking into the couch, “Is there food?”

“Ordered,” Jack said absently, flipping through Daniel’s mail, “Look at this.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“It’s a letter from a Psychiatric Institution in Oregon.”

“What?” Sam and Janet cried in unison.

“Are you sure you should be reading that?” Teal’c asked.

“And how is Daniel going to know?” Jack asked, quickly browsing the letter, “Did any of you know Daniel had a grandfather.”

“I’m sure he had two,” Sam answered.

“I meant alive,” Jack frowned; maybe he wasn’t the best role model as a superior officer, “According to this Nicholas Ballard, Daniel’s grandfather is in this institution and his doctor is asking Daniel to come and see him.”

“Nicholas Ballard,” Sam mused, “That name is familiar.”

“Familiar how?”

“I think I read that name in one of Daniel’s books I was flipping through waiting for him one day,” Sam frowned.

Jack frowned in thought, “After our mission I’ll go see this grandfather, maybe he’ll have an idea who Daniel would have went to for help.”

“Good idea,” Janet nodded, “Until then we may as well watch the movies.”

-

Outside Nick sighed; he’d have to tell Daniel about this. Daniel had never mentioned his grandfather to him either. Carefully and quietly, he slipped Daniel’s latest letter to them under the door before leaving for work.

Schanke was waiting impatiently for him when he made it to the station, “Why are you so late?”

“Family business,” Nick told him, “What’s up?”

“Captain wants to see us,” his partner told him.

Nick sighed and followed on; just now he had to concentrate on his case.

*********************************************

Daniel held Ari close to him as he walked through the halls towards Nick’s room. It had been years since his last meeting with his grandfather and that had not gone well. He shuddered, remembering Nick shouting after him that he was a disgrace to his parents. Ari was being very quiet, snuggled up against him sensing his trepidation about this meeting; his ‘brother’ was right she could sense his mood and responded to it.

“Daniel,” Doctor Edwards greeted him, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you,” Daniel replied softly, “Look the last time I saw Nick he threw me out, what makes you think I’ll be welcome?”

“Your grandfather misses you a great deal,” Edwards told him, “He’s always talking about you. Daniel, he’s an old man and you are the only relative he has, he was always so proud of you.”

Daniel bit his lip, shifting Ari to a more comfortable position in his arms, “Okay I’ll go in and see him.”

Daniel stood in front of the door and took in a deep breath; he could do this. Opening the door, he walked in to find his grandfather sitting looking out the window.

“Nick,” he called.

Nick turned to him and smiled, “Daniel. You came.”

“I came,” Daniel replied flatly, “Look, the last time we spoke you told me to get lost and never come back. What do you want?”

“To see you, Daniel,” Nick told him.

“Why?” Daniel snapped, “You said you never wanted to see me again. Why now?”

“I have wanted to see you from that day,” Nick told him.

“You have no right to do this to me,” Daniel cried, suddenly having to comfort Ari who started to cry.

“Who is this?” Nick asked as if seeing her for the first time.

“This is my daughter, Arianna,” Daniel introduced her.

“You are married?”

“Yes.”

“Where is your wife?” Nick asked curiously.

“She’s dead,” Daniel replied flatly.

“I am sorry, Daniel,” Nick told him, “She is a beautiful child.”

Daniel smiled softly, “She gets that from her mother. Nick, I really can’t stay much longer, I only came to make sure you weren’t ill.”

Nick looked at him sadly, “Then you will not be coming back?”

Daniel sighed, “I will come back. It just won’t be very regular; I have to care for Ari now.”

“Of course,” Nick smiled, “I am sorry, Daniel, for all I said to you. I know your parents would always have been proud of you no matter what you did.”

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’ll write, Nick. I have to get Ari home.”

“Take care of yourself,” Nick told him.

-

Jack walked through the halls and found the office of Doctor Edwards who had sent the letter.

“You’re here to see Nicholas Ballard?” Edwards said in surprise, “Quite a guest list today.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“His grandson is here,” Edwards told him.

“What?” Jack snapped, “Where?”

“Nick’s room is the third on the left,” Edwards told him.

Jack sprinted out of the office and saw Daniel leave Nick’s room. He started to walk quickly towards him, not wanting to spook Daniel into running. Unfortunately Daniel turned, saw him and ran.

“Daniel,” Jack called, chasing after him.

-

Daniel saw Jack and ran. 

He couldn’t talk to him face to face, he couldn’t explain to Jack exactly why he’d left.

“Daniel,” he heard Jack call to him.

As he ran, Daniel turned back and mentally slammed the few doors behind him, giving him enough time to strap Ari into her car seat before he jumped into the drivers seat and drove away, leaving Jack standing.

*********************************************

“You wanted to see me?” Nick said, coming into Natalie’s lab.

“Finally, Nick,” she sighed, “I feel like I have to make an appointment to see you these days.”

“What’s up?”

“I want to go over the improvement you’ve made if any,” she told him, “We haven’t been keeping up with your progress over the past few months.”

“I’ve been busy,” Nick shrugged.

“I’ve noticed,” she replied before dropping her clipboard, “Nick, why are you doing this. You’re moving from place to place every night and for what?”

“I have to help Daniel,” Nick told her.

“Why?” she demanded again, “Can’t you give me something else other than you have to? Nick, you can’t keep flying from here to there every night.”

“Nat, I can’t explain,” he told her, “You have to trust me in this.”

She sighed, “Okay, let me do a few tests on you so I can tell how you’re doing.”

Nick sat down and submitted willingly to her tests.

“Are you still drinking coffee?” she asked him.

“Getting used to it,” he told her, “Daniel drinks a ton of the stuff so it’s become a part of where I live.”

“How much are you drinking?”

Nick shrugged, “About a half a cup…well more like a quarter.”

“I suppose that’s good,” Natalie laughed, “You should turn on LaCroix’s show, he’s nice and cheerful this week.”

“I’m trying to avoid all contact with him at the moment,” Nick told her with a grimace, “After that strange guilt trip I took a few months ago, I really don’t want any more guilt from him.”

Natalie squeezed his shoulder, “You better get going before I have to listen to Schanke complain at me for monopolising you.”

Nick gave her a quick kiss on the cheek; “I’ll see you later.”

Natalie laughed before going back to work.

-

“And where do you go every day?” LaCroix’s voice came over the radio in the car, “Are you retreating to a cave, to a lover or to something else? You do not say.”

Nick groaned, how did LaCroix know when he’d be listening?

“Your spirit flies through the night, hoping to arrive before dawn,” LaCroix continued, “Maybe we will find out soon.”

“Why do you listen to that guy?” Schanke demanded, “He puts the creep into creepy.”

“You know something,” Nick sighed, “I’m not sure why.”

Schanke switched it off, “Silence. Are we almost there?”

“Next block,” Nick told him as they headed to another murder just around the corner.

*********************************************

Daniel took a drink of his coffee, watching Ari in her walker as he waited for Melissa to arrive. He wasn’t feeling all that well. That was an understatement, he’d spent most of last night trying not to throw up, he was pretty sure he was getting an ulcer but today was the last day of school and he was looking forward to spending all his time with his daughter so he refused to be sick.

“Sorry I’m late,” Melissa arrived, dropping her bag on the couch, “Hey, sweetie.” 

As Melissa moved to pick up Ari, Ari suddenly started to cry.

“That’s odd,” Daniel frowned; he leaned down, grimacing at the pain in his side and picked up his daughter. Ari’s arms clutched at her father, “Its Melissa, honey; what’s wrong?”

Ari continued to cry as Daniel tried to comfort her, “Melissa, give me a few minutes and I’ll see if I can calm her.”

Taking her up to the bedroom, Daniel lay down holding his baby, “Sh, Ari. What’s wrong?”

She whimpered slightly, a few fat tears sliding down her cheeks. Daniel moved and picked up one of her bottles turning back he saw Ari holding Sha’re’s picture. Daniel stared as Ari touched the face of her mother. Daniel picked Ari up and held her close, “Do you think I’m going to leave you baby?”

Ari curled into his shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, “Once I get back from school, I will be here all summer but I have to go to school. Melissa will be here all day as usual and so will Nick. I know your Mom is gone, I’m just feeling a little unwell but I won’t die.”

Ari stayed curled against him and after a few minutes she fell asleep. Daniel rested her into her cot before picking up Sha’re’s picture.

“I don’t know how she’s doing it,” Daniel whispered, “But Ari is more special than I thought.”

He placed the picture back where it always sat before heading back downstairs; he was really late now.

“Melissa,” Daniel called as he headed back down, “She’s sleeping. Try and keep her calm and I’ll be home as fast as possible.”

“Sure,” she nodded as Daniel left quickly.

-

_Daniel smiled as he lay, spooned up with his wife on the couch, her legs entangled with his. Daniel had one arm wrapped around her waist, she held his hand in both of hers, her head was resting on his other arm his hand playing with her curls while they watched the children play._

_Shifu and Ari were both running around in their baby walkers, pushing a brightly coloured ball about to each other._

_“They look so cute together,” Daniel murmured in her ear._

_“They are twins,” Sha’re replied, “In a way.”_

_“I suppose,” Daniel softly kissed her head._

_“They shared my womb for nine months,” Sha’re reminded him, “They share a mother.”_

_“And they share a father,” Daniel told her._

_Sha’re turned to her husband in surprise, “You accept him that way?”_

_Daniel smiled and lightly kissed her nose, “Of course I do. We’re a family.”_

_“We always shall be,” Sha’re brushed her hand across his cheek._

_“They both look so much like you,” Daniel told her, leaning into her hand._

_“I think Ari has many of your features,” Sha’re told him, “And Shifu looks like Skaara.”_

_“You’re right,” Daniel laughed, “I wish we could stay like this forever.”_

_“So do I, my husband,” Sha’re whispered, “But it is time for you to return.”_

_“Can’t we let them play together for a little longer?” he asked._

_“We cannot,” Sha’re sighed, cuddling closer to him._

_“You’re not making this any easier,” Daniel told her._

_Sha’re smiled and gently kissed him, her hand sliding across his jaw and into his hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss._

_“I have to go,” he sighed in annoyance._

_“I know,” Sha’re rested her head against his, “But I am always with you, I am always with Ari and I always love you,” very softly she gave him one more kiss; “I am always yours, my Dan’iel. Always…”_

-

“Daniel.”

“Sha’re?” Daniel asked at the hazy voice.

“Daniel.”

Not Sha’re, he managed to reason, “Jack?”

“Guess again,” came the voice again.

Forcing his eyes open, Daniel sighed, “Nick.”

Nick grinned, “Finally, I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

“What happened?” he managed to ask, trying to move as Nick placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Your appendix burst,” Nick told him, “On the last day of school typically.”

“Ari?” Daniel asked worriedly, “Where is she?”

“I left her with Melissa,” Nick assured him, “She’s fine, I promise.”

“Good,” Daniel sighed, before a strange realisation settled on him, “She knew.”

“Knew what?”

“Ari knew I was ill,” Daniel explained, “That’s why she was so upset this morning.”

“Daniel,” Nick hesitated, “I have to leave for a few nights.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s this case I’m on,” Nick explained, “It involves what seems like one of LaCroix’s acolytes.”

“LaCroix is your…Master?” Daniel asked.

“I prefer the term Father,” Nick smiled, “But you’re right. This ‘sister’ of mine is killing people, I have to stop her.”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded.

“Melissa will bring Ari to see you tomorrow and she’s looking after her till I get back,” Nick explained, “You’re going to be in here for a while, Daniel so don’t worry about her.”

“What did you tell Melissa about you leaving?” Daniel asked.

“Just that a friend of mine needs my help,” Nick explained, “Make up whatever you need to and I’ll agree to it.”

“When are you going?” Daniel asked as his eyes started to close.

“In a couple of minutes,” Nick told him, “First of all, I’m going to get the doctor to check you.”

“Sure,” Daniel sighed, starting to go back to sleep as Nick left the room.

*********************************************

Nick stood over the body of the woman LaCroix had turned only thirty years before. He could feel his father’s eyes boring into him.

“Another of our kind killed by you,” LaCroix said to him.

“She was murdering people and not just to feed,” Nick replied coldly.

“That’s what we do,” his father snarled at him, “We are above these mortals and you used to believe that.”

“I learned my lesson,” Nick told him, “And I’ve told you before I won’t let people be killed.”

“You are not one of them,” LaCroix reminded him, “You are one of us.”

“Not through choice,” Nick shot back.

LaCroix looked up, “The sun shall dispose of this. You however have no time to return to wherever you’ve been going.”

Nick stared at him, “What do you mean?”

“Nicholas, every day you return somewhere out of the city,” LaCroix smiled amused, “Janette refuses to tell me exactly where.”

“Leave it alone,” Nick told him, “I’ve told you not to interfere in my life.”

“Could this have something to do with the child she was so enamoured by?”

“Listen to me, LaCroix,” Nick said, “Stay out of this. This is something I have to do and I am no longer bound to you. Stay out of it.”

LaCroix smiled, “Are you worried for their safety if I find out?”

“No,” Nick sighed, “I’m more worried about yours.”

Seeing the sun was about to rise, Nick took one more look at the body before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa picked up the bag that sat on the floor and sat it on the bed, placing several outfits for Ari in it. Ari was in her cot sitting silently, a few tears still on her cheeks. Melissa was amazed at how quiet she was being; she’d been so upset yesterday when Daniel had been going to school and hadn’t stopped crying all day. Now she was so silent, Melissa found it eerie.

Finishing packing everything Ari would need for the next few days, Melissa picked Ari up; confused as the little girl tried to reach something.

“What?” Melissa asked, turning she saw a picture that sat in between Daniel’s bed and Ari’s cot, “Is this what you want?”

Picking up the picture, she was surprised when Ari touched the face of the woman in it.

“Is this your Mommy?” Melissa asked, seeing the resemblance she shrugged, “Guess so. Well I hope your Dad doesn’t mind me taking this for you.”

Placing the picture in the bag, she flicked it onto her shoulder, “We’ll get this to my house then we’ll go see your Daddy,” she smiled at Ari.

 

Daniel was dozing when Melissa entered the room. His eyes snapped open and he smiled, “Ari.”

“Hello to you too,” Melissa rolled her eyes as she handed Daniel his daughter.

Ari smiled cuddling into her father; Daniel gently kissed her head before he turned to Melissa.

“Has she been behaving herself?”

“It’s strange,” Melissa told him, “After you went to school, the moment she woke up she wouldn’t stop crying. I’ve never known her to be so upset. Then the moment we got the call to say you were in the hospital, she’s been absolutely silent.”

“She’s just worried about me,” Daniel told Melissa, “You’ll probably think I’m nuts but her mother was very gifted in reading people and Ari seems to have picked up the talent.”

“Whatever you say,” Melissa told him, “I don’t believe in that sort of thing but if you do, on you go.”

“Thank you,” Daniel replied wryly.

“Speaking of her mother,” Melissa said tentatively, “Is that whose picture sits beside her cot?”

Daniel bit his lip slightly before nodding.

“She wouldn’t let me leave without it,” Melissa told him, “I hope you don’t mind?”

“No,” Daniel smiled softly, “Ari sleeps better with her mother watching over her.”

Melissa shrugged, “Whatever,” she murmured, not wanting to argue with him.

“You don’t have to worry about Ari,” she said instead, “We’re happy to have her staying with us. My mother is having a field day looking after her,” Melissa frowned, “Its scary; I think she’s getting broody.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said sincerely, “And thank your mother for me too.”

“I will,” Melissa smiled, “I’d better get going. The nurse told me any longer than a few minutes with you and she wouldn’t let me bring Ari back.”

“Then you better go,” Daniel smiled, trying to hand Ari to Melissa but she was clinging to Daniel, “Ari, sweetie go with Melissa. I’ll be fine and I’ll be home soon I promise.”

Melissa waited as Daniel rocked her before whispering something in a language she’d never heard before. Ari finally let go of him and Daniel handed her back to Melissa.

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Melissa told him, waving Ari’s hand at him before they both left.

*********************************************

Jack sat in the briefing room staring at the Stargate; his mind had been going over and over everything since Daniel had left. He’d been trying to catch something that was bothering him, which had been bothering him since he’d seen Daniel and he’d spent the past few weeks thinking about it.

The little ‘vacation’ they’d taken after stopping the Replicators on Thor’s ship had given him a lot of time to think about it and he was sure he’d missed something. He had been trying to work out what it could be.

“After we destroyed the ship Thor brought me home and we rescued the Colonel and Teal’c,” Sam finished her briefing.

“Well, SG1,” Hammond shrugged, “I suggest you all go and get some rest.”

Sam, Teal’c and Captain John Martins, Daniel’s replacement all nodded and left but Jack stayed in his seat.

“Something I can do for you, Colonel?” Hammond asked.

“What?” Jack looked up, “Sorry, sir.”

“What’s wrong, Jack?”

“I’ve been thinking about a few things,” Jack told him.

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond deduced.

“There’s something bothering me,” Jack told him, “And I just can’t put my finger on what.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Did Daniel file a report from Kheb?” Jack asked.

“Of course,” Hammond nodded, “I received it with his resignation.”

“Can I see it?” Jack asked, “I want to check something out.”

“Jack, you should go home for a while,” Hammond told him, “Take what you need and look at it after you’ve slept.”

“Sure,” Jack agreed, “Thanks.”

 

“Damn,” Jack tossed the bit of paper down, “Damn, damn, damn.”

He slammed the folder onto the table; this was useless. Taking a quick drink of his beer, he looked at Daniel’s report again then glanced at his own from the mission. Closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jack thought back to what had happened on Kheb. 

Daniel had been moving things with his mind. 

He then said Oma had done that though, Jack checked the report to make sure.

“But the doors slammed on their own,” he murmured aloud as it suddenly struck him, “Ah hell.”

Grabbing his jacket, he left his house and headed to the base; he needed Daniel’s journal.

*********************************************

Lying on the couch, Daniel smiled as Ari kept trying to catch the ball he was floating in front of her. When her little hands grabbed at it, he would move it out of reach and she’d squeal with laughter. His side was still sore after his operation but thankfully not too bad now. The game he was playing with his daughter just now was not only to keep her amused but also a way for him to hone his ability so he could hopefully teach her when she was old enough.

“Hasn’t she tried to grab it with her mind?” Nick asked as he handed Daniel some coffee.

“She hasn’t done anything since the time you saw her,” Daniel replied, “It’s strange.”

“She brought the picture over you said,” Nick reminded him.

“But she was upset at the time,” Daniel replied, he gave Nick a worried look, “Are you alright? You’ve been slightly out of it since you got back.”

“I had a run in with LaCroix which wasn’t pleasant,” Nick sighed, “He just enjoys interfering in my life.”

“Will he come here?”

Nick shrugged, “I’m not sure. He might. Don’t worry about it, Daniel. I can handle LaCroix and if I can’t you sure as hell can.”

Daniel smiled then frowned as Ari started to cry, he grimaced trying to get off the couch to her.

“I’ll get her,” Nick said, lifting her and wrinkling his nose, “I’ll change her. Don’t bother moving.

“Thanks,” Daniel said, he leaned back on the couch feeling lucky that Nick cared about both him and his daughter. 

“Any ideas what you’re going to do all summer?” Nick asked from the other room.

“I saw the museum is looking for help,” Daniel said, “I thought I could volunteer my time.”

“Daniel, you can’t be too good at it,” Nick reminded him, “Remember you’re only a High School Language teacher here.”

“I know but I need something to do,” Daniel told him, “And hopefully I can take Ari with me.”

Nick brought Ari back to him, “Here. You can now continue your game.”

Daniel smiled and sitting Ari in his lap, he started to float the ball for her again.

 

“Hi,” Melissa called as she came in later that day, “Are you guys here?”

“In the kitchen,” Daniel called back.

“Hey,” she said before laughing, seeing Daniel trying to feed Ari with more food on him than she was eating.

“Welcome to the food fight,” Daniel grimaced.

“I think she’s winning,” Melissa replied laughing, “The reason I’m here. It’s my birthday tomorrow and I’m having a sort of party. If you guys want to come?”

“That sounds great though I don’t know if Nick will be able to make it,” Daniel smiled, “And I’ll have to bring Ari with me.”

“She’s more than welcome,” Melissa smiled, “About seven tomorrow night at my house.”

“We’ll see you then,” Daniel told her.

“Bye,” Melissa smiled again before she left.

“I have to work,” Nick told him coming in.

Now used to Nick’s extraordinary hearing, Daniel shrugged, “Sure.”

“When you go out pick up a present from me would you?” Nick asked.

“Of course,” Daniel nodded, looking at Ari and giving a theatrical sigh “I give in. We’ll clean you up then we’ll go for a walk.”

Ari laughed; waving her hands in agreement, reaching out to him to be lifted.

“Come here,” Daniel lifted her, throwing her slightly in the air as she giggled away before taking her to clean off all the food.

*********************************************

“Hi,” Melissa smiled as she answered the door to him, “Hi, Ari.”

Daniel handed her two packages, “One is from me and Ari, the other is from Nick.”

“You guys didn’t have to,” Melissa smiled, “Come on in. You know most of the people here.”

Daniel followed her into the living room where Adele instantly caught him; “Watch out for a few of these women who are suckers for a good looking guy with a baby. Come on, I’ll introduce you to Eddie.”

“Melissa’s boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Adele laughed.

“Is there somewhere I can put Ari’s things?” Daniel asked.

“I’ll put the bag in the kitchen where you can find it,” Adele smiled, “Eddie.”

A young man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes turned, “Yeah?”

“Eddie Devon, this is Daniel Jansson and his daughter Ari,” Adele introduced them.

“Who Melissa has been watching,” Eddie smiled, reaching out to shake Daniel’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Daniel smiled, sitting down resting Ari on his knee so she could see everything that was happening.

Daniel found he got on well with Melissa’s boyfriend; they sat and talked for a while until Melissa came and stole him away. A few people were about to descend on him when Ari thankfully decided she was hungry.

He slipped into the kitchen to get Ari’s bottle, as he waited for it to heat Melissa appeared holding the phone.

“It’s a pity you haven’t made it,” she said, giving Daniel a wave hello, “It’s a good party. Okay, Uncle Paul I’ll see you in a few days. Bye.”

Daniel rested Ari back in his arms and gave her the bottle, “Someone else missing your party?”

“My uncle,” she shrugged, “He works in Washington and is very busy. He was meant to be coming but his work sort of got in the way.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” Daniel mused, softly kissing his daughter’s head as she fed, “You close?”

“Quite,” Melissa smiled, “When my Dad died in a car crash, Uncle Paul, he’s Mom’s brother was the one who sat with me as I cried all night. Since we didn’t know if Mom was going to survive or not we leaned on each other.”

“You said he’d be here in a few days,” Daniel shrugged, “It’s not like he won’t be around during the week of your birthday,” Daniel smiled, “I had a friend once who decided his birthday lasted from the day of his birthday to week after the actual date.”

“I like that idea,” she mused.

“I thought you would,” Daniel smiled.

*********************************************

“Sorry about that,” Major Paul Davis apologised as he joined Jack in the briefing room, “Just had to make a call.”

“Hammond’s on the phone himself and Carter and Teal’c are still getting checked out by the doc,” Jack told him, “So, anything of earth shattering importance?”

“It’s just my niece’s birthday and I’m missing it,” he sighed, “I wanted to phone to tell her I would see her in a few days.”

“Wow,” Jack murmured.

“What?” Davis asked.

“You actually have a life outside this place,” Jack teased him, “I sort of thought you left here; you existed in limbo until you were needed again.”

Davis laughed, “That’s exactly how I think of you, Colonel.”

“So what did you get her for her birthday,” Jack inquired.

“I bought her some of the books she’ll need for when she starts Law School,” Davis said.

“That’s a really, really boring present,” Jack told him.

“I also bought her the brand new DVD player she’s been wanting,” Davis laughed.

“Now that is more like it,” Jack grinned as Hammond, Carter and Teal’c all arrived, “Let’s get on with this.”

 

Jack finally managed to get away from the debriefing and headed back to his office. SG1 now had two weeks off which gave him some time to work on this. He had been going over Daniel’s journals from his trip to Abydos where Ari and Shifu were born to the trip to Kheb. The past few weeks he hadn’t really had the time to be able to sit down and decide what he was going to do with the knowledge he now had. It was confusing why he’d decided to leave Daniel be but now he had a reason. Daniel’s journal entry from when they’d been in Toronto had given him it.

_Jack dragged me away from the base.  
I didn’t want to go and fought against him. I need to find Kheb; I have to find the children, her children, our children. Ari and Shifu are the only things that are keeping me going just now. I have a huge hole in me since Sha’re died, a hole I have no way of filling but Jack decided Toronto would help._

Jack had moved on quickly and found exactly what he had been looking for.

_I saw a ghost today.  
Nick was standing in the middle of a crime scene giving orders. I managed to overhear his name. He’s no longer going by Professor Nicholas Bain as I knew him but now it’s Detective Nick Knight. It really suits him. I wish I’d had a chance to go and see him but Jack has been my shadow since Sha’re died. I can’t be angry about it, he’s worried about me and that actually makes me feel slightly better. Not much but slightly._

Jack frowned, he had gone to see that cop and was told he didn’t know Daniel and that was when Jack had decided to leave him alone. He’d spent ages hunting through Daniel’s even older journals, unable to believe how someone could not only keep a diary but keep one for almost thirty years and never get rid of the old ones. Finally, he found the one he needed.

_Professor Bain is a Vampire.  
Not exactly something I expected to discover, not something I believed in but I have to now.  
He saved my life from one of his own kind then tried to hypnotise me to forget but apparently I’m a resistor. He’s been a good friend to me over the past few months I know I can trust him and he can trust me. I won’t tell anyone, who would believe me?  
I just hope I get to see him again someday._

Jack frowned, hypnosis.

“Dammit,” he sighed, “That’s why. Dammit.”

He had to go back to Toronto and find this Knight again. He’d have to make sure this time Knight didn’t manage to hypnotise him again. 

*********************************************

Nick sat fighting with his computer.

Schanke was thankfully away for the moment leaving him just to write up the reports that had piled up on his desk. A shadow covered his screen and Nick looked up to see Jack O’Neill standing above him.

“Hello, Detective,” Jack said sharply, “I need to have a talk to you.”

Nick sighed; he’d been waiting for this. He wasn’t sure why but he’d been waiting for this.

“Come with me,” Nick told him, leading him to one of the empty offices.

“Are they okay?” Jack asked straight away, “And you know exactly who I’m talking about, Professor Bain.”

Nick frowned, “They’re fine.”

Jack sighed in relief, “Good. Where are they?”

“I won’t tell you that,” Nick said, “I promised Daniel I’d let him start over and keep his daughter safe.”

“I know why he ran,” Jack told him, “I know what he can do. Look, Detective I need to talk to him.”

“Colonel,” Nick replied, “I won’t betray his trust.”

Jack sighed, “Fine. Then give him this letter and if he agrees the name of the hotel I’m staying at is in there.”

Without another word Jack left, leaving Nick holding the letter.

 

“What?” Daniel groaned as Nick shook him awake.

“Your Colonel friend was at the station again,” Nick told him.

“Jack? I thought you managed to persuade him to forget about it?” Daniel said.

“Apparently not,” Nick shrugged, “He knew the identity I used when we first met.”

“He read my journals,” Daniel groaned, “I knew I should have brought them with me.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Nick told him, “He wanted me to give you this.”

Daniel stared at the letter as if it were a poisonous snake for a few seconds before he reached out and took it. 

“I’ll be in my room when you’ve finished reading,” Nick told him before leaving.

 

_Daniel,_

_You really know how to make an exit but that’s not what this is about._

_I never claimed to be a genius like you and Carter but I finally worked it out, your secret and the reason you disappeared on us._

_That power you showed us on Kheb, the one you said was Oma all along it wasn’t. It was you moving those things wasn’t it?_

_I’m not going to question your friend who helped you leave but I’m guessing he’s the one passing the letters under my door every so often._

_I just want to talk to you, just want to make sure you’re all right with my own eyes. The hotel I’m staying in is written at the bottom._

_Please Daniel, let me talk to you._

_Jack._

Daniel stared at the letter for a while before he walked over and looked into Ari’s cot where she was sleeping peacefully. He had always trusted Jack, even before they were friends and after he’d been forced back here when Sha’re and Skaara were taken he’d trusted Jack with everything. He could do it again.

*********************************************

Jack sighed in relief as he felt solid ground below his feet, beside him Nick smiled in amusement.

“Nice way to travel,” Jack told him.

“Come on,” Nick led him inside to the living room where Daniel sat playing with Ari.

Daniel placed her in her walker and stood up to greet his friend.

“Danny,” Jack said with a grin, hugging him.

“Hi, Jack,” Daniel smiled, amazed how good it was to see him again, “Grab a seat.”

Jack looked down as Ari smacked into him, “Wow, look at her.”

“A little bigger than when you saw her last,” Daniel smiled as Jack knelt down and tickled the little girl.

“You’re not kidding,” Jack smiled as she laughed at him.

“How is everyone?” Daniel asked.

“They’re good,” Jack smiled as he sat on the nearest chair, “Carter’s still not talking to me since I called off the search for you. After your friend persuaded me.”

“I asked him to do that,” Daniel told him, “I didn’t want you involved.”

“Well it’s too late,” Jack replied, “I know your little secret. Let me help you.”

“Jack, we’re fine here,” Daniel told him, “I’m teaching, Ari likes it and Nick has been a good friend.”

“What about the people you left behind in the SGC?”

“Dammit, Jack,” Daniel snapped, “I’m doing this to protect them. If Maybourne or someone like him learned what I could do now…”

Jack nodded, “You’re right.”

“And what about Ari?” Daniel cried, “They’re not going to believe she’s mine.”

“Why?”

“Unless you hadn’t noticed, Ari was born a year and half after I was last with Sha’re,” Daniel snapped, “They won’t believe the Gould managed to halt her growth, I won’t lose Ari, Jack. She is everything to me, I won’t lose her.”

Jack nodded, “Daniel, I know now so at least let me help.”

“How?”

“I don’t know yet,” Jack said, “I want to keep in touch with you. Daniel, come on.”

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed, “I have missed you guys but I have to keep Ari away from all that.”

“You will,” Jack assured him.

 

Jack paced his hotel room after Nick had brought him back.

“You brought all the letters?” Jack asked him.

Nick nodded, “He needed to be able to keep in contact with you all in some way.”

“Look Detective, I won’t just let him go,” Jack said, “He’s my family.”

“Colonel, these things he can do,” Nick replied, “I think there’s more to it than any of us know.”

“Then help me keep in touch with him,” Jack pleaded.

Nick nodded and pulled out his notebook, scribbling down his work number, “If you need to contact me, Colonel.”

“It’s Jack.”

“Nick.”

*********************************************

Daniel sat going over the list of recent acquisitions for the museum. Max Donaldson, the curator had been more than happy to have him working for them over the summer. He had been given one of the offices to use for sorting all the items in the museum, it was boring work and things he could do in his sleep. There were loads of artefacts he wanted to have a closer look at but decided not to. Nick wouldn’t be happy if he broke his story of just being a High School Teacher.

He looked up as Ari laughed when she flung the ball away from her, Adele had bought her a play mat that had things to touch, push and make noise with and Ari loved it. With a thought, he pushed the ball back towards her.

Daniel absently pulled over the next on his list, a stone tablet from Egypt and jumped feeling a shock go through him when he touched it. Looking down, he stared at it.

“Interesting piece,” Max said as he walked in.

“Yes,” Daniel replied, looking up, “Any idea what it says?”

“Not a clue,” Max laughed, “Nobody we’ve got to do it could make any sense out of it.”

“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything,” Daniel joked, “Possibly junk mail.”

Max laughed, “In case you hadn’t noticed it’s time to leave. You can finish this tomorrow.”

Daniel nodded; he threw on his jacket before leaning down and picking up his daughter. 

“Da,” she grinned before resting on his shoulder as he carried her to her pram.

“Stop that,” he told her as she refused to sit in it, “We’re going home.”

Finally she was strapped in and Daniel started his walk back to what was now home.

 

“Daniel?” Nick asked when his ‘brother’ arrived home, “What’s wrong?”

“When I was at the museum,” Daniel explained as he released his daughter and picked her up, “I saw something.”

“Something?” Nick took Ari when she was passed to him.

“It was a tablet,” Daniel explained while he fixed Ari’s dinner, “A stone tablet with writing on it nobody has ever been able to translate.”

“But you could translate it.”

“I only got a few words,” Daniel told him, “Max interrupted me before I could get a proper look.”

Nick stared at him, “What were they?”

“Child, Telekinesis,” Daniel said flatly; “And Ammonet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stared at the list his guest handed him, “He wants all these books?”

Nick nodded, “He saw something when he was in the museum and for some reason he won’t let it go.”

“And he’s given me instructions on how to find them,” Jack laughed.

Nick shrugged, “Daniel was sure you wouldn’t be able to find them in his office.”

“Probably not,” Jack replied, “I’ll try and get these over the next few days.”

“Thanks,” Nick checked his watch, “I have to get going.”

Jack watched as Nick walked out before disappearing. Shaking his head, he glanced back down at the list; he hoped he could get these out without drawing attention, especially from Carter. She was still well and truly pissed at him and he didn’t need her questioning him about it.

 

Daniel walked through the park with Ari in his arms, enjoying the sun. He’d decided not to bring her chair because he loved being able to hold her. He knew the time would come too soon when he wouldn’t be able to carry her everywhere.

The tablet he’d seen was still preying on his mind but until he got the books he needed he wasn’t able to do much about it. Other than that small difficulty was the more monumental problem of getting hold of the tablet again which he had no idea how to do.

“Hey,” Melissa called as she saw them running over to join them.

“Hi,” Daniel smiled, looking at her confused, “Aren’t you away on vacation?”

“Tomorrow morning,” she sang, “I can’t wait. Two weeks of nothing but sun, sea, sand and me and Eddie with no one to bother us.”

“It’s alright for some,” Daniel told her, “Ari would love the beach.”

“I’m sure she would,” Melissa smiled, holding out her arms to his daughter, “So are you enjoying helping out at the museum?”

Daniel nodded, smiling as Ari jumped to Melissa, “I did the same thing when I was studying so it’s nothing new. But there are some interesting pieces there.” 

“I suppose so,” she said as she played with Ari.

“You don’t like museums?” Daniel smiled.

“My Dad did,” she told him, “Every summer we would get dragged around the museums while we went on vacation when all me and Mom wanted to do was to jump in the pool so it’s not my favourite place.”

“I see your point,” he shrugged.

Melissa laughed before checking her watch, “I have to go. I’ve got to pack.”

“You haven’t packed yet?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“No, I have,” she explained, “Then Mom repacks for me, taking out everything of hers I want to take with me and hides it so I have to repack it all again. This is of course after I find it and steal it back.”

Daniel laughed taking Ari back, giving Melissa a slight wave as she left then it struck him. That’s how he’d get it.

 

“You’re going to what?” Jack demanded as he stood in the living room with the books Daniel had wanted.

“Nick and I are going to break into the museum and make a copy of the tablet,” Daniel explained simply.

“So why am I here?” Jack asked, finally managing to find his voice.

“I need someone to watch Ari,” Daniel replied.

Jack stared at him, “What about that Nanny you had?” 

“Melissa? She’s away on vacation,” Daniel told him, “And what would I say? Could you watch my daughter while my brother and I go on a crime spree?”

“On that point, I conceded,” Nick told Jack as he leaned against the wall watching.

“Okay,” Jack said, “Why not let Nick go himself?”

“He doesn’t know what he’s looking for,” Daniel replied.

“You go…” Jack started before shaking his head, “No, that’s never a good idea. Let me go with Nick. I’m pretty sure I can recognise Gould these days and I’ve done my fair share of breaking and entering.”

“Jack, Nick can fly and hear anyone coming and I can move things with my mind,” Daniel told him, “What was your super power again?”

“Fine,” Jack cried, finally admitting defeat, “I’ll baby-sit. I just can’t believe you got Nick to fly me all this way just for that.”

“You’re not the only one,” Nick sighed, “Daniel’s let’s go.”

Daniel leaned down to Ari, “You behave for Uncle Jack,” he gave her a quick kiss before he and Nick left.

Jack picked the little girl up, “Your Daddy has lost it. Yes, he has.”

*********************************************

“Teal’c,” Sam poked her head into his room, “Have you seen the Colonel?”

“Not since we finished our briefing,” the Jaffa replied from his meditative position.

“Am I the only one who’s noticed or has he sort of been not with the rest of us these past few months?” Sam asked.

“I believe he is missing Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c told her, “As we both are.”

“I’ll see if he’s at his house on my way home,” Sam said.

“Are you not being a little…”

“Paranoid?” Sam finished, “Yeah but Daniel just disappeared on us, I don’t want him to go too.”

Teal’c nodded, “Call me if you find him.”

“And call you if I don’t?” Sam smiled, “I will.”

 

Sam knocked on Jack’s door impatiently. There were no lights on at all.

“Colonel,” she called through it. 

This was strange, he had been so distant ever since Daniel had gone missing with Ari; she knew he was missing Daniel. Despite what he’d told them about leaving Daniel alone, she knew what he must be doing.

Pulling out her phone she quickly dialled, “Teal’c,” she said when he answered, “He’s not here. I think he’s still looking for Daniel.”

“Then we should allow him to,” Teal’c replied.

“I guess so,” she sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Well?” Jack asked as the two men walked in.

“We got what we wanted,” Daniel replied, smiling at the picture of Jack sitting with Ari curled up against his neck fast asleep.

“Good,” Jack frowned, “Any idea what it says?”

“Not yet,” Daniel told him lifting Ari, “Sh honey,” he murmured, as she became restless, “I’ll tell you after I’ve put her down.”

Jack waited till Daniel was out of range then looked at Nick as he sat across from him, “Well?”

Nick shrugged, “It means absolutely nothing to me. I recognised a few of the symbols but as far as I know its gibberish.”

“That’s encouraging,” Jack replied.

“I can’t read Goa’uld,” Nick told him, “As normal Egyptian hieroglyphics, it makes no sense but Daniel obviously saw something important on it.”

Jack sighed; he had a bad feeling about this.

 

Daniel looked down on his daughter as she slept. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Jack what little he’d managed to translate. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know himself but he had to discover the truth for his daughter. She would want to know the answers and he had to be able to provide them. Even if it turned out to have something to do with the Stargate, Daniel was determined not to go anywhere near it.

“So?” Jack demanded when he entered the room.

“The tablet has something to do with Ammonet,” Daniel explained, nodding gratefully as Nick handed him some coffee, “The thing is when Ari was born, Sha’re said that Ammonet told her she would let Ari live if Sha’re did nothing to stop the birth of Shifu. I think there might have been more to it than just that.”

“Like what?” Nick asked.

Daniel sighed, “I’m going to have to translate the tablet before I can tell you exactly what is going on. Jack, it’s getting late. Nick could you take him home now?”

Nick nodded, “Of course.”

“Keep in touch,” Jack ordered him.

“I will,” Daniel gave him a soft smile as Jack hugged him, “Be careful out there.”

“Always,” Jack grinned before he and Nick left.

 

“He’s hiding something,” Jack told Nick as they stood at Jack’s door.

“How do you know?”

“Reading Daniel is sort of a sixth sense with me,” Jack explained, “Whatever is in that tablet could hold the key to why he can do what he’s able to do now. Try and make sure you find out what it says once he’s translated it.”

Nick looked at him blandly.

“If you would,” Jack sighed.

“I will,” Nick smiled, “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night.”

*********************************************

“Adele,” Daniel smiled when he answered the door, “Come in.”

Adele Sumner followed him to where Ari was playing, “Hello, sweetie.”

Ari bounced at her visitor, her arms reaching out to the woman. Adele smiled and obeyed the command, smiling as the little girl cuddled her.

“She’s turning into a spoilt kid,” Adele laughed.

“She’s all I have left of her mother,” Daniel said softly, “I guess I do spoil her quite a bit.”

“I know what you mean, I did the same with Melissa,” Adele mused, “But she turned out okay.”

“So…” Daniel started to ask.

“Of course the reason I’m here,” Adele laughed, “Since we all start back at school on Monday, Melissa and I are holding an end of summer barbecue on Saturday night.”

“Sounds good,” Daniel smiled.

“If you, Ari and your brother want to come,” Adele said, “We’ll see you at seven.”

“See you then,” Daniel replied as Adele handed him Ari, “Do you want us to bring anything?”

“Bring some food and whatever you want to drink,” Adele told him, “Just don’t bring coleslaw. Fran Todd always brings that.”

“I’ll remember,” Daniel laughed, “We’ll see you then.”

 

Nick was going to join them after dark, pretending he’d just got home. At seven on Saturday night Daniel dressed Ari in a cute matching denim outfit, making sure he packed things to keep her entertained. He sat her on a chair while he put on his own jacket and smiled at her.

“You know you’re the spitting image of your Mommy,” he told his daughter, “Yes, you are. Just as beautiful as she was.”

Ari reached out to him and nestled against his neck when he picked her up.

“I wish she’d been able to hold you,” Daniel whispered, “Just for a moment. I wish she was here with us.”

Looking into the big blue eyes under the sunhat, he smiled again, “But she always loved you.”

With a sigh, Daniel decided it was time to head to the barbecue, hoisting Ari’s bag onto his shoulder and carrying the bag with some food and drink in it he headed out.

 

“Hi, Daniel,” Melissa smiled, taking the bag he had, “Just put Ari’s stuff in the kitchen again. Everyone’s out the back.”

“Sure,” Daniel placed Ari’s bag somewhere he could find it but out of the road before taking his daughter out to join the party.

“Daniel,” Adele smiled, “Your brother not with you?”

“Nick will be here later,” Daniel told her. 

“Good,” Adele smiled, “Well, help yourself to burgers and salad. Watch out for the dip though, there is a ton of garlic in it.”

“I’ll remember to warn Nick,” Daniel smiled, “He’s allergic.”

“Sleeps all day, allergic to garlic,” Adele grinned, “If I didn’t know better I’d say he was a vampire.”

Daniel laughed with her before grimacing slightly when she turned her back. 

“I’d better go help Melissa,” she told him.

 

Adele heard the doorbell ring and left her conversation to answer it.

“Paul,” she grinned, finding her brother there, “You made it.”

Major Paul Davis hugged her, “Not exactly when I was originally meant to be here but still within the year.”

“We’re having a barbecue,” she told him, herding him in, “Come and get something to eat.”

Davis looked across the lawn and saw his niece.

“Uncle Paul,” she called, running over and hugging him before punching him on the arm, “You’re a little late.”

“Work was hard to get away from,” he told her.

“What you leave and it’s the end of the world?” Melissa asked sarcastically.

“Something like that,” he laughed, “Where’s Eddie?”

“He had to go see his parents for a while,” she sighed, “But he’ll be back soon.”

“Go, mingle,” she ordered, “I have to fix some more chicken wings.”

Davis laughed and grabbing himself a drink went to join the party. Saying hello to the people he knew, Davis wandered through the garden.

“What the hell?” he murmured as he saw someone who looked very familiar, “Dr Jackson?”

“Paul,” Principle Forest came over and greeted him, “How are you doing?”

“Fine,” Davis nodded, “You, Martin?”

“School starts on Monday,” he sighed, “Summer never seems long enough.”

“Who’s that over there,” Davis asked, motioning to where Daniel was standing rocking Ari to sleep.

“Daniel Jansson,” Forest told him, “He’s the newest addition to the faculty.”

“The baby?”

“His daughter,” Forest continued, “Poor man, his wife died and he’s raising her with his brother. Such a nice guy speaks a load of languages. All the female students love him, not to mention several of the mothers.”

“Really?” Davis laughed, “ Isn’t that who Melissa was working for.”

“Yeah.”

“I think I’ll go say hi,” Davis said, “See you later, Martin.”

Hoping he didn’t turn around, Davis walked towards Daniel.

“Enjoying the party, Dr Jackson?” he asked softly.

Daniel spun, “Ma…Major Davis?” he stammered slightly, “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my sister and niece,” Davis replied, “It’s good to know you’re safe. SG1 and General Hammond are really worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Daniel told him, “You can’t tell them I’m here.”

“Dr…”

“Daniel,” Daniel told him sharply, “Dr Jackson doesn’t exist anymore, he can’t.”

“Daniel,” Davis continued, “I can’t not tell them.”

“Please,” Daniel said, “You don’t understand, I have to keep Ari safe.”

Davis looked at the child sleeping against her father, “She’s beautiful.”

Before Daniel could say anything more, Davis’ phone rang.

“Major Davis,” he answered it, “Yes, General. What? Are you sure? Of course, I’m on my way.”

“What?” Daniel demanded.

“SG1 have been captured,” Davis told him softly, “A Goa’uld has them, Apophis has them. I have to go back to Cheyenne Mountain.”

Daniel watched as he left, he saw Melissa’s disappointment that her uncle was leaving.

“Daniel?” Nick came up to him.

“We need to talk.”

*********************************************

General George Hammond answered the phone when it interrupted him.

“Sir, there is a Dr Daniel Jackson at the entrance,” the guard told him.

“Let him down,” Hammond ordered.

A few minutes later, Daniel walked into the office.

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond greeted him warmly, “It’s good to see you.”

“I’m not here for a social visit,” Daniel told him, “I heard about SG1. I want to help them.”

“I can understand that,” Hammond said.

“Sir, if it’s Apophis I can help,” Daniel told him, “Let me.”

Hammond stared at him for a few seconds, “Very well. SG2 are heading through in about half an hour.”

“Thank you,” Daniel sighed.

“Where is your daughter?” Hammond asked.

“She’s safe,” Daniel told him, “That’s what else I need to tell you. If anything happens to me or if I don’t return within a week then call this number. He’ll bring her here, call Kasuf to take Ari. If anyone tries to stop that, he’ll take her and you’ll never find them.”

Hammond nodded, “I promise I’ll get your daughter to her grandfather but I expect you all back.”

“Thank you, sir,” Daniel said as he headed to get changed.

 

“Hi, Daniel,” Ferretti said as he stood at the door to the changing room.

“Hey,” Daniel replied, pulling on his jacket.

“You know they’ve been worried about you,” Ferretti told him, “You managed to disappear completely.”

“That was the point,” Daniel replied flatly.

Ferretti sighed, “Daniel, come home. Do you think Jack would let anyone take her from you? He’d fight to the death to stop that.”

“Ferretti, I don’t want him to have to fight,” Daniel told him, “I just want Ari to be somewhere that’s safe. Where I don’t have to always worry about the day I wouldn’t make it home.”

“Then why are you here now? If Apophis gets you, Ari is left an orphan.”

“I have to help them,” Daniel told the leader of SG2, “Jack, Sam and Teal’c have saved my life more times than I can count; I’m the one Apophis wants.”

“Well he’s not getting either you or them,” Ferretti told him, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

Nick sighed; Ari was so quiet it was worrying.

“She’s really well behaved,” Natalie smiled down at the little girl.

“I think she’s worried about her Dad,” Nick told her, “Whatever Daniel is doing could mean he won’t be able to come back for her. I just wish I knew some way to help.”

Natalie rested her hand on his shoulder, “I think caring for his daughter is the one thing he needs from you.”

“If I get a phone call in a few days,” Nick said, leaning his head against hers, “I have to give Ari to her grandfather and I never see her again. She’s become my niece and I adore her so much, Nat.”

Natalie smiled, “I can see that. Just think positive.”

“Thanks,” he sighed.

“You go and report to work and I’ll take care of her tonight,” Natalie told him.

“Thank you,” Nick smiled, “I’ll take the rest of the week off.”

“Go,” she ordered.

Nick gently kissed Ari’s forehead before kissing Natalie’s cheek and leaving.

 

LaCroix stood above the cot where the child was lying sleeping. He made sure that Dr Lambert wouldn’t wake up for the duration he was here.

“So you are the one,” LaCroix mused over the sleeping baby, “Our only hope to stop them returning. Even those of us who walk only at night need your light. I’m sure Nicholas would find this very amusing to know that I am trying to protect a mortal. But you child are no normal mortal.”

LaCroix leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, “I shall be guarding you, child. You are our only hope.”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Hey,” Jack said, sitting down beside Daniel on top the mountain._

_“Hey,” Daniel answered, his gaze never wavering from the view._

_“How you feeling?” Jack asked._

_Daniel sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know,” he turned to look at his friend, “I have a daughter, Jack. I can’t believe it.”_

_Jack rested his hand on Daniel’s shoulder in silent comfort._

_“When she was born, I was so amazed,” Daniel continued, “For this small moment we were a family. We managed to name her then the boy was coming and that was the end of the dream.”_

_“What’s her name?” Jack asked._

_“Arianna,” Daniel smiled, “I told Sha’re a story about when I was at school and one of the girls was called Arianna. Sha’re loved the name and decided we were going to call our first daughter that.”_

_“Lovely name,” Jack told him, encouraging him to get everything off his chest._

_“The boy,” Daniel sighed, “He was so cute too. I named him Shifu, it was the name of Sha’re’s favourite uncle. When I gave them to Kasuf…” Daniel trailed off, sniffing back his tears, “It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”_

_“I know, Danny,” Jack sighed, rubbing his friend’s shoulder comfortingly, “I know.”_

 

“Daniel?” 

Jack’s irate voice forced itself into his consciousness.

“Daniel, wake up.”

Daniel groaned, opening his eyes finding Jack leaning over him, “Jack?”

“Of all the idiotic, dumb ass, moronic things you have ever done,” Jack snapped.

“Quieter,” Daniel murmured, “My head is pounding.”

“I wonder why?” Jack retorted sarcastically, “What the hell are you doing here, Daniel?”

“Trying to help you guys,” Daniel replied, managing to sit up rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Good job,” Jack rolled his eyes, “What about Ari?”

“Nick has her,” Daniel replied, “I heard about Apophis having you guys and I had to come.”

“Daniel,” Jack said, trying not to lose his temper, “How can you be called a genius when you do such stupid things?”

“Jack, please talk a little softer until my head returns to its normal size?” Daniel groaned.

“How did Apophis get you?” Jack asked finally.

“I came through the Gate with SG2 and a group of Jaffa jumped us,” Daniel explained, “I was whacked in the head and woke up here.”

“No time to…” Jack trailed off, making a gesture to signify Daniel’s power.

“None,” Daniel smiled, “Where are Sam and Teal’c?”

“I think the Tok’ra have them,” Jack admitted.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure I saw ‘Dad’ before I ended up in here,” Jack told him, “Which means you didn’t need to come.”

Daniel sighed, “Jack, I did. Apophis may hold the key to why I can now…” he repeated Jack’s strange gesture.

“Really?”

“Part of the tablet,” Daniel told him reluctantly, “It mentions a group back before the Gould was expelled from Earth, a group who were creating something that could destroy the Gould. There are more tablets, Jack. Many more and they can tell what the hell is happening to me. They can explain why Ari exists.”

“Does it matter?” Jack asked softly, “Ari exists and she’s yours and you love her. Why does it matter why she does?”

“Because she’ll want to know,” Daniel cried.

“Getting yourself killed isn’t going to give her those answers,” Jack sighed.

“I’m beginning to really miss her,” Daniel said, “Feel like busting out of here?”

Jack nodded, “Can you do that?”

“Very possibly,” Daniel told him.

 

Ari pushed away the spoon, refusing to eat.

“Ari,” Nick sighed, “Stop that.”

A small pout appeared on her face, “Nah,” she cried, “Dada. Dada.”

“Ari, please eat,” Nick groaned, “Your Dad will be back soon, I know it.”

“Having difficulty?” LaCroix asked.

Nick jumped around, grabbing Ari up into his arms, “What do you want?”

“I came to check up on your young guest,” LaCroix moved over to sit on the couch.

Nick stared at him, “What are you talking about?”

“That child, Nicholas,” LaCroix told him, “Surely you must know how special she is.”

“I know she’s special,” Nick replied.

“But you don’t know exactly why, do you?”

Nick frowned unnerved by his ‘father’s’ unusual interest in Ari. 

“Such a beautiful baby,” LaCroix continued, “Gifted like her father.”

“What do you know about him?” Nick asked.

“More than you do. Do you think it is only a coincidence that you are here?” LaCroix asked, “That I choose you from all Janette showed me when I was searching for a son. There are forces, Nicholas, forces that have guided both you and your friend. Listen to me, I will be watching you and your friend and the child.”

“Why?” Nick demanded.

“We each have a part to play in this…game,” LaCroix smiled, “The other tablets hold the answers your friend seeks. I’m sure you will be able to find them yourself but if you truly need my help I will consider it.”

With that he stood up and walked to his son, “Such a beautiful child,” he murmured again before leaving.

 

Sam turned to her father, “Well?”

“They’ve escaped,” Jacob said confused, “Don’t ask me how but they escaped.”

“That is good news,” Teal’c told her.

Ferretti nodded, “We had no way to know we’d be jumped. I don’t know why they separated us.”

“Apophis most likely wanted Daniel Jackson alive and would have killed the rest of you,” Teal’c proposed.

“Teal’c, don’t ever try to cheer me up,” Ferretti frowned, “If he wanted Jack and Daniel alive, he probably put them together.”

“So where are they?” Sam demanded.

“Looking for us?” Jack interrupted as he and Daniel jogged over to them.

“Daniel,” Sam smiled, hugging him.

“Hug later, home now,” Jack ordered.

An explosion beside them announced the arrival of Jaffa. Teal’c started to return fire as Sam pulled out her GDO.

“Daniel, open the Gate,” Jack ordered.

Daniel scrambled round to the DHD and dialled Earth, “Sam.”

Sam sent the signal but before she could move a Jaffa appeared above her. About to knock her unconscious with his staff, he stared in shock as the staff suddenly flew to Jack before the Jaffa went flying back.

“What the…” Sam breathed in shock but was shoved by Jack towards the Gate before she could say anything else.

“Yes,” Apophis laughed.

Daniel spun to see the Goa’uld standing watching.

“My Queen was right about you,” he grinned evilly, “She will be so pleased.”

“What?” Daniel stared at the one thing in the universe he hated, not seeing the Jaffa beside its master.

“Daniel!!!” Jack yelled but it was too late. Daniel collapsed as the zat blast surrounded him.

Jack and Teal’c started to fire continuously as Jacob grabbed Daniel’s arm, dragging him to the Gate.

Daniel heard Jack order the Iris closed before he slipped into unconsciousness.

*********************************************

“What happened?” Sam asked Jack, “I mean something did that.”

“I don’t know,” Jack lied, hoping to keep Daniel’s secret as long as possible, “It could have been Oma. She’s probably watching him making sure Ari is safe.”

“That sounds very probable,” Teal’c agreed.

Jack silently sighed in relief at his brilliant lie. They all looked round as Janet appeared.

“How is he?” Jack asked.

“Fine,” Janet assured them, “He had a concussion from his previous injury but he’s fine. He should be waking up soon.”

“Go stay with him,” Jack told the other two, “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Sam nodded and followed Janet with Teal’c to Daniel’s bedside.

Jack headed to his office and picked up his phone. It was answered on the second ring.

“Knight.”

“Nick, it’s Jack.”

“Where’s Daniel?” Nick asked; Jack could hear the worry in his voice.

“The infirmary,” Jack reported, “He was knocked out but he’s fine. I’ll call you when he’s released, we’ll meet up at my house.”

“That’s a good idea,” Nick replied.

“How’s Ari?”

Nick sighed, “Until you phoned, she’s been crying and upset since he left. As soon as they’re back together she’ll be fine.”

“I’ll call you back soon,” Jack told him.

“Good,” Nick said before hesitating, “Jack, there may be something we all need to discuss.”

“Like?”

“I can’t say over the phone or without Daniel,” Nick told him, “Just…never mind. Call me when you want me to bring Ari to your house. Bye.”

Nick hung up leaving Jack frowning; he wondered what had got Nick so wound up. Shrugging he knew there was no point brooding over it and headed down to check up on Daniel.

 

_Daniel watched Sha’re as she played with her son. In his arms Ari giggled, bouncing wanting to join in the fun. Walking over to them, he sat down on the rug with Sha’re, placing Ari so she was facing her brother._

_Gently he tossed a ball in between them, levitating it for them to try and catch._

_“You are getting good at that, my husband,” Sha're laughed._

_“I’ve had to practice,” he replied, smiling as Ari grabbed at the ball._

_“Be careful, Dan’iel,” Sha're warned, “Do not get overconfident.”_

_“I won’t,” he promised._

_Sha’re’s dark eyes filled with concern, “They are opposites, Dan’iel. And that could hurt you.”_

_“What?” Daniel asked the game forgotten._

_“Be careful, my love,” she cautioned, “He knows now. He knows.”_

_“I don’t understand,” Daniel whispered, “Sha're, what do you mean.”_

_Instead of answering she picked up Shifu, holding him close to her, “Look at him.”_

_Looking into the brown eyes of the little boy, pain built up in Daniel’s head._

 

“Ow,” Daniel recoiled from Janet’s penlight as he woke up.

“Well, he’s awake,” Janet announced, slight sarcasm in her tone.

“I think the yelp of pain told me that,” Jack answered, “How you feeling, Daniel?”

“Like hell,” Daniel replied before rubbing his eyes, he then looked at Jack his eyes asking.

Jack gave him a slight nod; Ari was fine.

Daniel relaxed back, “Can you give me something for this headache?” he asked Janet.

“A smack to the head,” Janet replied.

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Daniel grimaced.

“I’ll get you some painkillers,” she told him before disappearing.

“Where are Sam and Teal’c?” Daniel asked.

“With Hammond,” Jack told him, “I said I’d debrief once I knew you were okay.”

“And Ari’s fine?” Daniel asked, just wanting to make sure.

“Nick says she’ll be much happier with you there but she’s okay.”

Daniel sighed, rubbing his face, “Did you hear what he said? His Queen would be pleased, Jack. Sha’re could…”

“Daniel, come on,” Jack sighed, “Don’t do this to yourself. Apophis was messing with you. He knows how much you loved her, how much you love her. He wanted to distract you and he did.”

“I know,” Daniel sighed, “I just wish…”

“Yeah, me too,” Jack rubbed his friends shoulder, “Look just get better so you can get back to your daughter.”

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes to hopefully sleep away his headache.

*********************************************

Nick knocked.

Jack smiled when he opened the door, his grin increasing seeing the way Nick had Ari strapped to him.

“It’s the best way to carry her and fly,” Nick told him, unhooking the little girl who opened her eyes and looked around her new surroundings.

“I didn’t say anything,” Jack grinned, taking Ari from him, “Hello, beautiful. There’s someone who wants to see you, yes. He wants to see you.”

“Dada,” Ari cried, seeing Daniel sitting on the couch.

Daniel leapt up and caught her as she jumped from Jack’s arms. Holding his daughter close, he smiled soothingly whispering to her. Jack smiled; the change in Daniel the moment the child was with him was remarkable. 

“Jack said there was something you wanted to talk about,” Daniel said, sitting down Ari on his lap.

Nick nodded, “LaCroix paid me a visit. He knows about Ari and you, what you can both do and he knows about the tablets.”

“How?” Daniel demanded.

“I don’t know,” Nick frowned, “He said something about forces guiding us and that we should be able to find the other tablets. If not, he may consider helping which is his way of saying he’ll help.”

“Who is LaCroix?” Jack asked.

“He was the one that made me a Vampire,” Nick explained, “He brought me across. His reasoning being he wanted a son but apparently there was a detailed selection process.”

“Will he try to hurt Ari?” Daniel asked worriedly.

“No,” Nick assured him, “He’s protecting her. From what I don’t know yet but I’ll find out. Someone else in the community must have an idea, I don’t want to go to him until I’ve exhausted all our other options.”

Jack nodded in agreement, “Daniel, are you going to talk to Sam and Teal’c?” He was amazed that Daniel had managed to avoid them both all the time he was in the base.

“No.”

“Daniel!!!!”

“Jack, I can’t,” Daniel said, “Sam will want an explanation and I can’t give her one.”

“I told her Oma must have done that stuff,” Jack shrugged, “She won’t ask about that.”

“No, but she’ll ask me where I am, what I’m doing,” Daniel looked at his friend sadly, “Why I left. I can’t explain to her, she wouldn’t understand.”

Jack sighed, “You know I’m the one she’s going to be pissed at don’t you?”

“Sorry,” Daniel sighed, “But I have to do this for Ari.”

“I know,” Jack clapped him on the shoulder, “You know you can talk to me though, whenever you need to.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Daniel gave his friend a warm smile before turning to Nick, “Ready to go?”

Nick nodded, “The car’s pretty close so…”

Daniel nodded and moved his now sleeping daughter onto his shoulder properly, “See you soon.”

Jack watched as they left. Now he had to wait for the fallout from Sam and Teal’c, sighing he closed the door.

*********************************************

Daniel fixed himself some coffee, pleased to be back in the house. He’d slept with Ari next to him as she wouldn’t settle alone in her cot but now she seemed to believe he was staying and was sitting playing happily. He’d have to go back to school soon but since Nick had called in sick for him, he could use that as an excuse for a few more days, besides he did have a concussion a few days ago.

His mind floated to his strange dream of Sha’re, they were opposites she said. That was the second dream both had happened when he’d been unconscious rather than sleeping properly that couldn’t be a coincidence.

Daniel grimaced, remembering one of the therapists he’d been sent to after his parents had died, the doctor told him to keep a dream journal. Daniel had always thought that to be a stupid idea, considering every night he dreamt the same thing and writing it down did not help but in this instance.

Looking down at Ari he sighed, “Your mother is giving me cryptic messages. I wish she was here to explain them.”

Daniel saw his daughter’s lip start to tremble and he lifted her into his arms, “Don’t cry, honey. I’m sorry, I just miss her,” Ari cuddled him before trying to get down making Daniel smile; “I just miss her.”

Setting her back down, Daniel flopped onto the couch, lying there he watched Ari his mind working over everything.

 

Nick grimaced, annoyed. 

No one, not one person had any information for him on the whereabouts of these stupid tablets. He didn’t want to ask LaCroix, at least not yet. He wanted to put off having to listen to his ‘father’ gloat about being needed for as long as possible. 

He started to wonder if maybe he was looking too far a field, what if the museum in town held more than just what Daniel had seen.

Nick frowned; he hated not being in control especially when there seemed to be someone pulling strings in a game he didn’t have the rules for. 

“Knight?” Schanke yelled, pulling him out of his musing.

“Yeah?” 

“Captain wants us,” his partner rolled his eyes, “What is your problem lately?”

“Just got a lot on my mind,” Nick told him.

“Well, try and focus on your work,” Schanke told him, “Keep your problems for when you’re off the clock, Knight.”

Nick followed his partner to see the Captain, wondering if maybe he hadn’t bitten off more than he could chew. This was beginning to wear him down, Natalie was right. He had to choose one thing or the other and to be honest he didn’t know if he could.

 

Jack was avoiding the other members of SG1 at this precise moment in time, mostly due to how annoyed both Sam and Teal’c were at him for letting Daniel go before they could talk to him.

“Colonel,” Major Davis greeted him as he walked past.

“I thought you were on vacation,” Jack said, “Did you miss us that much?”

Davis laughed, “Nope, I made it to my sister’s, got some food at the barbecue and General Hammond called to tell me Apophis had you and SG1.”

“Ow,” Jack murmured, “Nice long vacation then?”

Davis laughed, “I was just talking with one of the new guys to the town when my phone went but it’s odd. I can’t for the life of me remember who it was or what we were talking about.”

“That riveting a conversation,” Jack laughed.

Davis looked confused, “It’s strange. It’s like I don’t want to remember. Oh well I doubt it’s important.”

Jack frowned as Davis nodded to him heading away. The way Davis described that feeling; Jack knew exactly what it was.

“Hey, Major,” Jack caught up with him, “Forgot something from my office,” he lied as they continued to walk, “So are you heading back to your sister’s now SG1 are safe and well.”

“No such luck,” Davis sighed, “New crisis.”

“Is this also the niece whose birthday you missed?”

“Yeah.”

Jack kept the conversation going working up to his big question. He chatted to Davis for a while finally reaching his office and just before they went their separate ways, Jack turned to him, “So where is this wonderful small town then?”


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa knocked for the third time.

“Come on,” she muttered, “I know someone’s in finally.”

She knocked again.

Finally the door was yanked open, “Melissa?” Daniel asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on you,” she replied, “My Mom’s been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days.”

“I’ve been ill,” Daniel answered coldly, “I slept a lot.”

“What about Ari?”

“Nick took her with him to the city so I could get better,” Daniel frowned, “Melissa, I’m back to work tomorrow. Whatever your mother wanted, she can talk to me then.”

Melissa stared in confusion as he closed the door in her face.

“Okay, who was that?” she muttered, walking home.

 

Daniel groaned; he knew he’d been really short with Melissa but he hadn’t slept well last night. He was becoming sure Sha’re was still sending him messages, not to mention the new information that Nick’s ‘father’ seemed to have a lot more information on what was happening than they did.

Nick had been out trying to find out more about the tablets all night and now he was in his own part of the house fuming over something.

“Dada,” his daughter called wanting attention.

“Not now, Ari,” he sighed before instantly regretting it and picking her up.

She had a pout on her face, not looking at him.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel stroked her cheek, “Come on, baby. Look at me. Come on.”

Her blue eyes were wide, staring at him a few tears welling, “You understand more than you should at this age. I wish I knew why, I wish I could understand,” Daniel held her close to him, softly kissing her head, “I’m sorry, sweetie, Daddy is just really tired.”

Sitting her down on her play-mat, he lay down on his stomach watching her as she played, he really needed to sleep.

*********************************************

Nick rolled his shoulders to loosen them as he walked into the house. He’d taken a leave of absence from work for a few months till he could sort this out. He hadn’t told Daniel about his thoughts on the other tablets yet, he was waiting till a friend had checked out the information for him. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge, taking a long drink.

“What are you doing back so early?” Daniel asked, making Nick jump.

“Daniel, it’s 3 am,” Nick replied, “What are you doing up? Is Ari alright?”

“Ari’s fine,” Daniel told him, “I just can’t sleep. So, something happen at work?”

“I’ve taken time off,” Nick replied.

“Oh,” Daniel shrugged before going to the other room and dropping onto the couch, picking up his book again.

“Haven’t you got classes tomorrow?” Nick frowned.

“I’ll be fine,” Daniel shrugged, starting to read.

Nick shook his head, heading to his own room. He wanted to get some sleep himself so he could work some more on his problem. Daniel had been acting strangely since he’s got back from helping his friends and especially since he’d found out LaCroix had more information than they did.

It seemed to bother Daniel more than he was admitting to Nick and Nick was beginning to wonder if getting in touch with Jack would help his young friend. He could see the special bond between the two men and was sure that Jack could get through to him but then this could jeopardise his own friendship with Daniel and if LaCroix was right that he was needed to help Daniel then that could make things more and more difficult.

Nick sighed; he would give it a few more days then make a decision.

*********************************************

“Mom, you have got to stop buying stuff for Ari,” Melissa scolded, looking at the huge teddy bear her mother was carrying.

“I couldn’t resist,” Adele smiled, “Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“It’s huge,” Melissa grimaced slightly, “Why did you buy it again?”

Adele shrugged, “I adore that little girl. Besides it’s not like we have any other little ones in the family.”

“Mom, I’m not having kids till I’m at least thirty,” Melissa reminded her.

“Then I get to spoil the closest thing I’ve got to a grandchild,” Adele told her.

Melissa rolled her eyes as the phone rang. Adele handed her daughter the bear before answering it. 

“I have to go to work,” Adele said, “Could you take this to Ari?”

“Mom!!!!!!!”

“Please, honey,” Adele smiled, “I don’t want the thing to be sitting around the house for days.”

“Fine,” Melissa cried, “Give me the stupid thing. I can’t wait for University to start so I can get away from this nut-house.”

Adele laughed at her daughter’s bland tone before grabbing her coat and leaving.

 

Melissa could hear arguing as she knocked on the door.

“What?” Daniel yanked the door open, stopping in surprise seeing a teddy bear hiding its carrier.

“Delivery,” Melissa poked her head out from behind it, “My mother bought it for Ari and sent me with it. Sorry to disturb you.”

“Daniel,” Nick yelled, appearing beside him and halting; “Melissa.”

“Could you watch Ari for a few minutes?” Daniel asked.

“Sure,” Melissa said, confused as the two men stepped back allowing her in.

She sat down beside Ari, watching as they marched upstairs both fuming.

“Okay, something very strange is going on with those two,” she said to the little girl, “Why did I feel like I walked into a war-zone?”

Ari threw her ball at Melissa who rolled it back to her making the girl laugh. Melissa frowned as she could hear the brothers arguing but it didn’t sound like English, the doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she picked up Ari to answer the door.

“Hi,” the man standing there said.

“Hi,” Melissa answered, “Can I help you?”

“You would be Melissa,” he nodded before smiling at Ari, “Hey, Ari.”

“Can I help you?” she repeated.

“Oh sorry,” he laughed, “I’m Jack O’Neill, I’m a friend of Daniel is he here?”

“Yes,” Melissa nodded, suddenly recognising him from one of the pictures on the mantelpiece, “He and Nick are…well…talking.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at her hesitation, “Talking?”

“Okay, maybe yelling at each other is a more accurate description,” Melissa shrugged, “I’ll tell him you were here.”

“I’ll wait,” Jack said, “If you let me in.”

“Okay,” Melissa stepped back.

Ari reached out to Jack, wanting to be held by him; Melissa released the little girl watching with a smile as Jack swung her round.

“Any idea what they’re yelling about?” Jack asked.

“I can’t speak French,” Melissa shrugged, “Well maybe I can count to three but even then I get half of that wrong.”

Jack gave a small laugh as he hugged Ari. Both he and Melissa looked up as Daniel came storming down the stairs.

“Jack?” Daniel stared at him.

“Thought I’d pop by for a visit,” Jack grinned at him, “Have I come at a bad time?”

Daniel rubbed his hand across his eyes, “Damn,” he muttered before sighing and turning to Melissa, “Thanks for watching Ari.”

“No problem,” she smiled, “I’ll leave you to whatever.”

Jack nodded at the young woman and waited until she was gone before turning back to Daniel.

“How did you find me?” Daniel asked, “Nick never told you where we actually were.”

“You seem to forget, Daniel that I do have an actual brain,” Jack scolded him, “I was talking to Major Davis and he was telling me about getting called away from his vacation and how he couldn’t really remember about the conversation he was having with some new guy in town. Then he talked about his sister and niece. I sort of took a guess.”

“Go away, Jack,” Daniel took Ari and turned away.

“What were you and Nick arguing about?” Jack asked.

“It’s none of your business,” Daniel snapped, “Now go away.”

“Fine,” Jack shrugged.

Holding his daughter, Daniel sunk to the couch and turned away as his friend walked away.

 

Nick opened the kitchen door letting Jack back in.

“Hi,” Jack greeted him.

“Come on,” Nick motioned him upstairs; “Before he realises you’re still here. I’m not in the mood to argue with him again.”

“I can understand that,” Jack grinned, “Were you arguing in French to avoid letting Melissa overhear?”

Nick smiled, “I am French, or I was. It came out that way and Daniel reciprocated, so we kept going.”

They finally reached what was Nick’s part of the house and Nick closed the door.

“He’s not the same,” Nick sighed, “Since he got back from seeing you all…”

“Let me guess,” Jack leaned against the wall, “He’s wandering the house at all hours, not able to sleep and still goes to work in the morning.”

Nick nodded, “You’ve encountered this before.”

“When Sha’re was taken and when she died,” Jack said sadly, “It’s almost the anniversary of her death. That’s why he’s…Nick, I’m due to go on a mission pretty soon I can’t be here for him without letting the other’s know I know where he is.”

“I understand,” Nick sighed, “But I don’t think I can take your place.”

“Nick, just let him rant at you when the time comes,” Jack told him, “Let him get it off his chest, be his friend and hold him together until I can get back.”

Nick nodded, “I promise.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Jack told him, “See you later.”

*********************************************

_Daniel lay back in his new home, smiling as Sha’re leaned over him._

_“You are laughing at me,” she said._

_“No,” Daniel touched her face, “Just at how bizarre life is.”_

_“What do you mean,” she propped herself up on her elbow._

_“Two weeks ago I lost everything, my career, my apartment, my credibility because I believed something I never thought I would be able to prove,” he explained, “And now here I am on a different planet, I’m married and I couldn’t care less about any of that.”_

_Sha’re trailed her other hand through his hair and along his cheek, “So you are happy to stay with us?”_

_“I’m ecstatic to be with you,” Daniel replied, he moved and gently caught her mouth with his._

_Sha’re closed her eyes as Daniel kissed her._

_“I love you,” he murmured; wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close._

_“I love you too, my husband,” Sha’re breathed, “My Dan’iel.”_

 

Nick stood at the door watching Daniel sitting on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting on them as his tears fell.

“I don’t remember Teal’c coming in,” Daniel said suddenly, “I don’t remember that because all I could see was what she was showing me.”

Nick sat beside him not saying a word just letting him talk.

“I…I remember she told me about why Shifu was so special, why Ammonet had taken the Abydonians and she made me promise to save them both,” Daniel sighed, “I don’t think she ever realised that I loved him as my own. Then she kissed me. I can still feel her, I didn’t want the moment to end but it did. Suddenly I was lying on the ground and she was across from me.”

Daniel stopped talking, his pain overwhelming him; he took a few deep breaths, “Her eyes glowed once before the Gould died in her then Sha’re was staring at me. Her eyes were filled with so much pain but relief. I scrambled over to her but I couldn’t find my voice.”

Nick placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, trying to comfort and support him as best he could.

Daniel gave him a half-smile, “She told me she loved me, it was the first thing I taught her to say in English and French,” he gave a soft half-laugh before bitterness filled his voice, “I couldn’t say it back. I couldn’t speak until it was too late. I never got to…to…to tell her…everything…I…” he broke off as his tears started to fall again.

“I’m sorry,” Nick whispered, rocking his friend, “Listen to me. She knew. Your wife knew how much you loved her. If I’ve learned anything from what you’ve told me then I know she knew that.”

“I just want to talk to her again,” Daniel sighed, moving to stare at the ceiling, “To hold her in my arms, to let her be with Ari and Shifu. She never got to hold them; she never got to hold her children.”

Sniffing back his tears, Daniel stood up, “Thank you, Nick. I’m going to check on Ari.”

 

Nick watched Daniel leave the room and sighed, he wished he could find some way to change the past. 

His cell phone rang and he pulled it out quickly, “Janette?”

“I have the information you asked for,” she told him, “David knew you wanted it as fast as possible.”

“So?”

“Patience, Nicholas,” she scolded playfully, “I will bring it to you tomorrow night.”

“Have you…”

“I have not spoken to LaCroix for a while,” Janette told him, “He is busy doing something out of the city. How is your friend?”

“Daniel’s fine,” Nick said, not able to keep the sigh out of his voice, “Or he will be once I work out where we can find the other tablets. He isn’t relishing the idea of LaCroix helping us.”

“LaCroix has his reasons for helping,” she reminded him.

“I’d be a lot happier if I knew what they were,” Nick grimaced.

“I shall see you tomorrow, Nicholas,” Janette told him, “Do not worry yourself too much about this, at least not yet.”

Nick frowned as she hung up before he could reply. 

*********************************************

Jack sat staring at the stars during his watch. The rest of his team were sleeping until their watch, he’d taken the first one.

He was worried about how Daniel was handling today. The first anniversary was the worst one; he knew that well and not being there for his best friend annoyed him.

He hoped this routine mission went better than the last one, though that wasn’t exactly difficult since he’d been grabbed by Apophis, so they could get home fast and he could make another trip to check up on Daniel, Nick and Ari. He knew Nick was a good friend to Daniel but Jack was the one person in the universe that knew Daniel completely. The only other person who could make that claim was Sha’re and Jack knew Daniel was most likely reliving losing her. He’d done it when Charlie had died.

A noise made him reach for his zat, spinning to where Jacob Carter appeared.

“Jacob?” he snapped, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Jacob frowned, “Martouf just found something very interesting. You have to come and see this.”

“See what?” Jack demanded impatiently.

Jacob stared at him intently, “I think it’s about Daniel and his daughter.”

“What about them?” Jack started to feel uncomfortable.

“It looks like Ammonet created a weapon,” Jacob told him, “And her name is Ari.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nick frowned when he answered the door to find both Janette and LaCroix standing there.

“I thought you would only help if I asked,” Nick said blandly.

“I changed my mind, Nicholas,” LaCroix told him, sweeping past and taking a seat.

Nick rolled his eyes before greeting Janette with a kiss and leading her inside, closing the door.

“Did you bring the tablets?” Nick demanded, crossing his arms.

“Yes,” Janette said, “Do you think your friend can translate them?”

Nick nodded, “He got the first one fine; he’ll get these.”

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked; joining them, carrying Ari in his arms.

“Ah, the child in question,” LaCroix stood moving towards them suddenly flying into the wall.

“Don’t come near her,” Daniel snarled, sensing what LaCroix was.

LaCroix turned; his eyes flashing, his teeth elongating.

“Stop,” Nick jumped in between them, “Daniel, he’s here to help.”

“Why?” Daniel demanded, “What is in it for you to help me discover why my daughter exists?”

“Because that child,” LaCroix told him; “Is the culmination of a plan set out over ten thousand years ago. She must be protected otherwise we will all perish.”

 

“Dad,” Sam called, following on behind him as he marched them through the Tok’ra base, “What are you talking about? Ari is just a child. A very special one I’ll grant you. Ammonet did hold off her growth for a few months but she’s still just a child.”

“I’ll explain it in a minute,” Jacob told her as they arrived at their destination, “Take a seat guys. I’m going to go get Martouf.”

Sam dropped annoyed into a seat. Teal’c stood waiting as Jack leaned against the wall and Captain Martins sat across from Sam. 

“Okay,” Jacob reappeared with Martouf in tow, “We discovered a few interesting things in one of Ammonet’s strongholds.”

“Like?” Sam interrogated.

“The information talks about a child,” Martouf told her.

“Isn’t that the Harcesis?” Jack asked hopefully.

“I’m afraid not,” Martouf said, “He is mentioned but there is reference to another child, one not fathered by Apophis. A child who was in the womb almost twice the normal term, a child who could be the key for either the destruction of the Goa’uld or a way for Apophis and Ammonet to take out all the System Lords.”

“They can’t mean Ari?” Sam frowned, “Wouldn’t there be some sort of, I don’t know sign?”

“The rest of the inscription talks about the father,” Martouf continued.

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c added.

“It says something about his powers,” Jacob said.

Sam started to laugh, “Come on, everything Daniel did on Kheb was…” she trailed off, “He lied to us.”

“He was protecting his child,” Jack told her before turning back to Jacob, “Does it say anything about where this information comes from?”

“It mentions some Gate co-ordinates that the Goa’uld won’t go near,” Jacob said, “It’ll probably mean the Tok’ra aren’t welcome either.”

“What are the co-ordinates?” Sam asked, “We should find out what is there.”

“We’ll need Daniel,” Jack said.

“Well that might be a bit of a problem,” Sam reminded him.

Jack grimaced, “I can get a message to him. Let’s get the co-ordinates and head back to Earth.”

“You what?” Sam demanded as Teal’c moved to back her up.

“When we get back to base, Major,” Jack told her.

“Yes, sir,” she replied.

Jack groaned silently, he was not going to hear the end of this for a long time.

 

Daniel scanned the two tablets that Janette laid out on the table for him.

“They’re talking about two lines, families that were destined to join,” he said, “It’s not too clear, I think I need a little time to work on them.”

“There is no need,” LaCroix said, “I can tell you what they mean. The secrets have been passed down through the ages, although many believed that this child would never be born.”

He looked over at Ari who was sleeping in Nick’s arms.

“Are you going to tell us what you know?” Daniel demanded testily, “Or just keep making cryptic comments?”

LaCroix smiled amused but nodded, “You yourself have unusual abilities, am I correct?”

Daniel nodded, “But Oma gave me them to protect Ari.”

“No,” the oldest of the vampires told him, “It was always there, you manifested them to protect your child. Did it never strike you as odd that no matter what you could always reach out and find your glasses? That things you wanted to study were always close at hand, no matter where you had placed them?”

“I guess,” Daniel said, “I just never…”

“No, you weren’t meant to,” LaCroix looked at Ari sleeping, “Her mother was also different?”

Daniel swallowed, “Sha’re?”

“She could read you so well,” LaCroix told him, “Almost read your mind at times.”

Daniel nodded, “How do you know this?”

“Because these were the gifts that were passed along through your families.”

“LaCroix,” Nick said, “What are you talking about?”

“The old ones,” LaCroix explained, “They wanted rid of beings that set themselves up as Gods.”

“The Goulds,” Daniel breathed.

LaCroix looked at him confused, “That was not what they were…”

“Sorry, Goa’uld,” Daniel said, “Gould is sort of an easier way to say their name.”

“And ridicule them,” LaCroix smiled, “Anyway, the old ones used the magic they had and took two families, one with a son and one with a daughter. In the boy they placed the abilities you have, Daniel, in the girl your wife’s abilities.”

“They were going to get them to have a child that could destroy the Gould?” Daniel asked.

“Once they were old enough, yes,” LaCroix nodded, “But something went wrong. The girl and her family were taken as slaves through the ring, I don’t know if you have another name for it.”

“We call it the Stargate,” Daniel said softly, amazed at the story, “They were taken to Abydos.”

LaCroix nodded, “The old ones had prepared for such an eventuality. Through the years, the power held by the boy was passed to only one of his children and always male while her abilities were passed through the females of her family.”

“Until Sha’re and I met,” Daniel whispered as a realisation struck, “Ranon.”

“Who is Ranon?” Nick asked.

“He was Sha’re’s uncle on her mother’s side,” Daniel said, “He was the one who persuaded Kasuf to give Sha’re to me as a gift.”

Seeing Janette’s anger surfacing, he raised a hand, “It’s a long story and not what you think. I’ll explain later.”

“Ranon was the old one who guarded the girl,” LaCroix confirmed, “Your protection was passed through many of our kind although you were lost to us for a while.”

Daniel stared at him, “How?”

“When your parents died,” Nick realised, “Once you were put in the Orphanage, you must have slipped through their radar.”

“Did the Gould know about this plan?” Daniel asked.

“We do not believe so,” LaCroix replied.

“Then something doesn’t add up about your story,” Daniel mused.

*********************************************

“If you knew where he was, why did you never tell us?” Sam demanded.

“For the fiftieth time,” Jack snapped, “Daniel wanted to keep Ari away from the SGC, away from anything that could hurt her. I only found out accidentally and the only way he’d stay put and let us know how he was, was if I didn’t let anyone else know.”

“You still should have told us something,” Sam frowned.

“Carter, I am not having this argument again,” Jack cried, “Look, we have to let Daniel see what Jacob has shown us.”

“Why?” Jacob asked.

“For crying out loud, Ari is his kid,” Jack snapped again, “If there is something about her that Ammonet did, he needs to know.”

Hammond’s phone started to ring, giving them all a relief from the tension in the room.

Everyone started to float away as Hammond answered the phone but his next words brought everyone back.

“Dr Jackson?”

“Sir,” Jack said, “Let me…”

Hammond shrugged, “He was hoping to talk to you anyway.”

 

“Daniel,” Jack took the phone, “We were just talking about you.”

“Look,” Daniel replied, “I’m sorry about this but I really need to come back to the base to talk to you.”

“Sure, we’ve got something for you too.”

“It’s about Ari,” they said in unison.

“What?” Daniel demanded.

“Get here as fast as you can,” Jack told him.

“I’m bringing Nick, Ari and someone else,” Daniel said, “I need them to be let in the mountain and I’ll explain everything once we’re there.”

Jack quickly relayed this to Hammond who nodded.

“You’ll all get in,” Jack told him, “Just get here.”

*********************************************

Jack smiled seeing Daniel exit the car, Ari held in his arms. Nick followed then another man Jack didn’t know.

“You made it,” Jack grinned, shaking hands with Nick.

“Jack O’Neill,” Nick said, turning to the other man, “This is Lucien LaCroix.”

“Hi,” Jack nodded, recognising the name, “Daniel, Hammond’s waiting for you guys.”

They all followed him into the mountain and the elevator down to the briefing room.

Jack turned to Ari, “Are you going to say hello to Uncle Jack?”

“She’s kinda upset,” Daniel told him, “She won’t let anyone but me near her at the moment.”

“Not even slightly,” LaCroix murmured.

“You’re just annoyed because she was sick all over you,” Nick laughed, receiving a murderous glare from his father.

They finally arrived at the briefing room and Daniel held back a little.

“How mad are Sam and Teal’c?” he asked Jack.

“They’re madder at me,” Jack told him, moving him inside.

 

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond greeted him nodding to a seat, “And guests.”

“This is Nick Knight and Lucien LaCroix,” Daniel introduced them, “Nick has been helping me keep hidden and LaCroix is well…he knows what the hell is going on.”

“Really?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” LaCroix murmured.

“Care to share?” Jack said sarcastically.

“Jack,” Daniel said very softly, “First I was hoping you’d tell me what you found.”

Jack stared at him for a few seconds looking at him before nodding, “Martouf and Jacob came across some stuff that said Ammonet created a weapon.”

“Ari,” Sam continued.

Daniel cuddled his daughter closer to him, “A weapon?”

“A child held in the womb almost twice the normal term,” Sam told him, “That could either be the key to destroy all the Goa’uld or Apophis way to take over.”

Ari’s blue eyes stared at her father and she started to whimper, Daniel hushed her soothing the child.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this in front of her,” Jack suggested.

“She won’t let me put her down,” Daniel said, “She knows this is about her.”

The others shrugged slightly.

“Okay, according to LaCroix before the Gould were kicked off the planet a group created a plan to destroy the Gould,” Daniel explained.

Everyone stared at him as he continued his explanation when he finished, he gently rested his cheek against his daughter’s curls.

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond said softly, “Not that I don’t believe you but you must admit…”

Daniel reached out and brought the glass of water sitting at the end of the table to him.

“I need to go to Abydos,” Daniel said, “Ranon may have some answers for us.”

“Sir,” Jack said, “SG1 will back him up.”

“And I need both Nick and LaCroix,” Daniel continued, “And Ari has to come too.”

“Dr Jackson I can’t agree to your daughter going through,” Hammond argued.

“General, she’ll come anyway,” Daniel frowned, “I know this is bizarre to understand but Ari won’t let me leave her behind.”

“He’s serious,” Nick told them, “I’ve seen what Ari can do if she wants. She’s no ordinary child.”

“I’ll think about it,” Hammond told them.

*********************************************

Daniel stood looking around his old office with Ari in his arms. 

“You know you could have told us,” Sam said coming in.

“I didn’t want to have to put you in an awkward position,” Daniel shrugged, “I wanted Ari to be safe.”

“Can I hold her?” Sam asked.

“Go to Aunt Sam,” Daniel encouraged his daughter who was watching the newcomer with apprehension.

After a few seconds, she moved to be held by Sam who smiled down on her, “She really does look like Sha’re. But I can see your influence too, especially her eyes.”

“I’m sorry I lied to you and I left Sam,” he told her, “But Ari is my top priority.”

“I can understand that,” Sam smiled, “It must be an interesting notion to know that you and Sha’re have been destined for each other for thousands of years?”

A small smile touched Daniel’s lips, “I guess.”

Ari started to squirm reaching out to her father, Daniel took her back and gently kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry I stayed away so long,” Daniel told her, “I really missed you guys.”

“We missed you too.”

 

Janet smiled as Daniel walked into the infirmary with Ari to get her checked out.

“Well, look at you,” Janet hugged him, “You are so big, yes you are.”

“I think I’m the same size,” Daniel shrugged before grinning as Janet swatted his arm.

“Now you, sweetie,” Janet reached out for the little girl, “Onto the bed.”

Ari, unhappy about being taken away from her father, started to cry. Daniel pulled out a small red ball from the bag he was carrying and started to float it above his daughter who giggled trying to catch it. Janet stared at him in amazement.

“I guess no one told you about this?” Daniel asked.

“No, I was told,” she shook herself, “It’s just a jolt actually seeing it.”

“The first time I did it,” Daniel told her, “Scared the hell out of me but now I’m able to control it better.”

“What about Ari?” Janet asked as she did a few tests on the child, “Can she do anything?”

Daniel nodded, “We’re not too sure what though she floated her bottle once and brought over the picture of Sha’re when she was scared. I think when she gets older she’ll be able to do great things and that’s what scares me.”

“With you guiding her, Daniel she’ll grow up wonderful,” Janet squeezed his hand, producing some candy for Ari.

“Janet,” Daniel protested.

“Oh let me spoil her,” Janet said, “It’s not like we’ve seen her for a while.”

Daniel gave in letting Ari eat the chocolate, “I’ll see you later, Janet.”

Janet smiled giving Ari a gentle kiss before passing her to her father, “See you later.”

*********************************************

Daniel held Ari closer to him as he stepped through the Stargate to Abydos. Beside him stood Jack and on the other side Nick. Sam, Teal’c and LaCroix followed on behind.

“Ah, Daniel,” Nick said, “LaCroix and I can’t exactly step out there into the sunlight.”

“Actually,” Daniel murmured, “Ranon was always in the sun. If he’s one of you…”

“He’s an old one though,” Nick reminded him, “It’s different rules.”

“Don’t worry,” Daniel smiled, “Kasuf should be coming to meet us with him.”

On cue Daniel’s father-in-law stepped into the pyramid.

“Good son,” he greeted Daniel, “And my dear Arianna.”

Ari happily jumped into her grandfather’s arms while Daniel smiled seeing them together.

“Dan’iel,” Ranon joined them, “It is so good to see you again.”

“You too,” Daniel said, “I actually really need to talk to you.”

“About?”

“About this,” he turned and floated a discarded plate that sat near the steps of the Gate.

“Ah,” Ranon nodded, “Then I was right.”

“I need you tell me,” Daniel said, “I need to know everything.”

“Come,” Ranon motioned them forward.

“We may have a problem there,” Nick stepped forward.

Ranon looked at him, “This sun will not harm you. That I can promise.”

“Very well,” Nick said.

Ranon smiled, “Now, if we can all go I will explain everything to you.”

SG1, Nick, LaCroix and Kasuf with Ari still held in his arms all followed on behind Ranon as he led them to the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel kept an eye on Ari as she played with Kasuf; she was loving all the attention lavished on her by her grandfather. They were sitting in Kasuf’s tent waiting for Ranon to begin his explanation.

“Ranon, what’s going on?” Daniel demanded, getting straight to the point, “LaCroix told me that the old ones created a plan to get rid of the Gould from Earth and something went wrong. The girl’s family were brought here.”

Ranon shook his head, “The separation was not an accident. We did it deliberately to keep the children and our plan safe.”

“Why?”

“One of our own betrayed us,” Ranon explained, “He told the Goa’uld our plans and they discovered a way to manipulate it to their own purpose.”

“That’s what Ammonet did,” Daniel said, “By holding off Ari’s growth when Shifu was conceived she made him Ari’s opposite.”

“How’d you work that out?” Jack asked.

“Sha’re told me,” Daniel explained before smiling at the expressions on everyone’s faces, “She’s still sending me messages, I’m not sure how but while I was unconscious when my appendix burst and when I was knocked out by the zat she talked to me.”

“You know something, Danny?” Jack said, shaking his head, “Knowing you is an education in itself.”

Daniel shrugged, “Okay, Ammonet created Shifu as a weapon to be used against Ari but Oma has him so the danger is gone.”

“You’re assuming Apophis didn’t know when Sha’re was pregnant that Shifu could be more than just a Harcesis child,” Sam said, “He may have done something.”

“You were the Guardian of the female child,” Teal’c said to Ranon, “Why is the Guardian of Daniel Jackson’s line not also an old one?”

“Now there’s a point,” Jack said.

“Dan’iel’s Guardian is Nicholas who himself is from the line of the Old one who originally guarded the boy,” Ranon explained, “The boy had to be hidden to protect him from the betrayer.”

“My own ‘Master’ was sired by an old one,” LaCroix interjected, making Nick turn to him.

“Really?” Nick asked.

LaCroix just nodded, not saying anything else.

“Jacob gave us co-ordinates,” Jack said, “Maybe we should check them out?”

“You should,” Ranon said, “If the Goa’uld know more about the plan then you need to know what.”

Daniel nodded, “Jack, he’s right.”

“Sure,” Jack shrugged.

“After you have all rested,” Kasuf ordered.

“Of course, Good Father,” Daniel nodded.

 

Daniel stood watching Ari as she toddled around what had been his and Sha’re’s home. The little girl was enjoying exploring, picking things up and touching whatever she could.

“You are a good father,” Kasuf told him, coming up behind him, “She is very happy and content.”

“Do you ever lose the fear?” Daniel asked, still watching his daughter.

Kasuf laughed, placing his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “Never, Dan’iel. You always worry about your children.”

Daniel frowned slightly before turning to his father-in-law, “Is Skaara back yet?”

“He will arrive soon,” Kasuf told him, “He will want to see his niece.”

“Where’s everyone else?” Daniel asked.

“They are eating,” Kasuf answered, leaning down and catching his granddaughter in his arms, “My beautiful flower.”

“You used to call Sha're that,” Daniel noted, “She said she always felt safe when you did.”

Kasuf smiled, “My own daughter was like Ari at this age. So curious, so full of wonder.”

“Kasuf, I need to know what’s happened,” Daniel told him, “But I have to take Ari with me. She’s special in a way I can’t describe, in a way I don’t understand and I need to find out for her, for me.”

“I know you can protect her,” Kasuf said, “Ranon told me long ago of what you are able to do.”

“What?”

Kasuf laughed, “Why do you think I agreed to give my daughter to you, Dan’iel. I knew I had to appease our God but my Sha’re was far too precious to me. I did not want her to be our Gift.”

Daniel looked at him confused, “What did Ranon tell you?”

“He told me that together you would be able to free us from the oppression we were under,” Kasuf told him, “I always knew my wife was talented and I knew the same talent had been passed to my daughter. When Ranon told me that you were destined for her I did not believe him, until I saw you two together after the death of Ra.”

Daniel swallowed hard as he thought of that moment with his wife; his daughter squirmed out of her grandfather’s arms and bounced into his. Kasuf watched Daniel’s eyes light up as he hugged Ari.

“I can’t help wonder what I’m going to do when she reaches the age where she’ll need her mother,” Daniel said.

“Your friends Samantha and Janet will be there for her,” Kasuf reminded him

“Ah…” Daniel dropped his eyes.

“Dan’iel,” Kasuf said, “It is time for you to stop hiding. I know you want what is best for Ari but you must also look after yourself.”

“How did you do it?” Daniel asked, feeling tears sting his eyes, “When your wife died, how did you keep going?”

Kasuf smiled, “I looked to my children to remind me I was alive,” taking Daniel’s face in his hands, Kasuf looked into his eyes, “You are my son, true through your marriage to my daughter but still my son. And as your father, I am telling you to come out of hiding. You have a gift, Dan’iel and you are needed out beyond the Chappa-aii. It is time to go back to your friends.”

“I’m scared, Kasuf,” Daniel confessed.

“And I am always here for you,” Kasuf hugged him before taking Ari from him, “Now come. You both need to eat.”

*********************************************

Nick sat; his eyes closed, his face turned to the warmth of the sun.

“Long time between sun tans?” Jack asked, dropping to the soft sand to sit beside him.

The vampire laughed, “I haven’t seen the sun in almost eight hundred years. There are some advantages to what I became but this has to be the basic reason I want to be human again.”

“You do know if you had become human then you wouldn’t have been Daniel’s guardian,” Jack said, “And you would have missed out on all of this.”

“LaCroix never tried to persuade me to stop doing good,” Nick said, “Well not as such but he hated my quest to become human again. It’s quite a shock to discover he had actual good intentions.”

“He doesn’t like the sun like you,” Jack noted.

“He muttered something about being disgusted by how bright it was,” Nick laughed.

“You guys are really pale,” Jack shrugged.

“By now normally,” Nick held out his hand and turned it over in the warmth of the sun, “I would be a pile of ash but here…” 

Jack smiled before turning serious, “When we go to the co-ordinates I know you’re meant to be Daniel’s guardian but you have to protect Ari. I’ll keep Daniel safe but you have to take over as Ari’s guardian.”

Nick nodded, “I know. Once this is over, Daniel hopefully will realise he belongs with you all.”

“I think between us we can persuade him,” Jack grinned, he looked up when Sam called them over, “Let’s go.”

 

Daniel was sitting waiting for them in the tent, thinking.

“First of all,” Jack started after everyone had sat down only to be interrupted.

“I need someone to knock me unconscious,” Daniel announced standing up.

“There is an offer not likely to be heard again,” Jack murmured before turning to Daniel, “Why?”

“I need to speak to Sha’re,” Daniel explained, stopping them before anyone could arguer, “I think I can sort of control it.”

“Daniel, as tempting as whacking you on the head is,” Jack said, moving to face his friend; “We kinda need you in control of all your faculties.”

“Sha’re has been sending me messages,” Daniel told them, “I can’t explain it but I think she still has something to tell me.”

“Why don’t we use a sedative,” Sam suggested, “You said you talked to her when you got your appendix out.”

“I actually collapsed that day,” Daniel confessed, “It wasn’t the sedative that knocked me out.”

Sam and Jack both rolled their eyes at him.

“I thought I had the flu,” he protested before turning to Teal’c, “Could you…”

Daniel trailed off as he slumped to the ground; everyone stared at LaCroix who gave a slow smile. 

“He would have tensed if we talked anymore,” LaCroix told them.

Jack and Nick moved Daniel onto a mat on the corner before they started making plans.

*********************************************

_Sha’re sat with Shifu in her lap as Daniel walked towards her._

_“You have learned, my husband,” she smiled at him._

_“You have to tell me,” he pleaded with her, “What did Apophis do?”_

_Her dark eyes filled with sorrow, “He took a part of my son.”_

_“Shifu’s safe with Oma,” Daniel told her, “I know that. She took him somewhere safe.”_

_“Yes,” Sha’re told him, placing Shifu down and walking over to him, “And no.”_

_“Sha’re,” he sighed annoyed, “Please tell me. Stop giving me cryptic messages.”_

_She smiled at him, reaching out to touch his cheek, “I can only tell you what I can. We cannot do this again, Dan’iel, this is the last time.”_

_Daniel closed his eyes and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers, “Is Ari in danger?”_

_“You both are,” she whispered, “But you cannot hide from it love.”_

_Sha're moved and gently kissed him, “I love you, Dan’iel; I wish I could spend more time with you.”_

_“So do I,” he sighed; wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against him, “I will make sure Ari always knows you.”_

_“Look over there,” Sha’re whispered in his ear._

_Daniel turned to where Shifu sat on the chair and sat in the cot._

 

“Someone get me some painkillers,” Daniel muttered as he woke up.

“Finally,” Jack said, handing him some pills and a cup of water, “We thought LaCroix had knocked you into next week.”

Daniel knocked them back, “Where’s Ari?”

“With Kasuf,” Jack told him, “Everyone else is getting some sleep. I contacted Hammond and we’re heading to the co-ordinates tomorrow morning. They sent a probe and it seems safe enough.”

“Good,” Daniel pulled himself up to sit, “Well, Apophis has something to do with this, but I’m not sure what.”

“So that was pointless,” Jack frowned.

“Not really,” Daniel gave a wistful smile, “I got to see her for a few moments again.”

“So,” Jack sat beside him, “What’s next?”

“I thought we were going…”

“I meant once we’ve done all this,” Jack said, “Sorted it out, won the day and went home to let Fraiser fix us back together again. What then?”

Daniel swallowed, “Jack…”

“Are you going to stop pretending you don’t exist?” Jack asked, “Go back to being Dr Daniel Jackson?”

“Can we wait till after Janet fixes us back together again to have this discussion?” Daniel asked hopefully.

“We will be having it though,” Jack told him, “Get some more rest, we leave at first light.”

 

Before going back to sleep, Daniel needed to check on his daughter. He found her sleeping in a crib near her grandfather. Quietly he crouched beside her, Ari’s eyes opened to stare at her father and she reached out to grab his hand.

“Mama?” she asked.

Daniel smiled and gently kissed her forehead, “Yes, I talked to your Mama. Go back to sleep, sweetie.”

She reached up, demanding to be held. Daniel picked her up and carried her back to his mat; placing her beside him he gently covered her with the blanket.

“Go to sleep, Ari,” he whispered.

She gave a small sigh as she closed her eyes, cuddling against her father’s arm as Daniel watched her, falling asleep himself soon after.

*********************************************

“Trees,” Jack announced, “Why oh why are there always trees?”

“Decoration,” Sam suggested as she walked down from the Gate to stand beside him.

Jack gave her a long suffering look before turning to see Teal’c, Nick and Daniel holding Ari walk out of the Gate. LaCroix had decided to stay behind on Abydos to speak with Ranon.

“It’s a forest,” Nick said, “What could be here?”

“Probably an army ready to kill us all,” Jack replied, “Let’s get out of the open.”

They followed Jack through the dense foliage and found an open space near a river to set up camp. While Sam and Teal’c pitched their tents Jack and Nick gathered some firewood while Daniel set Ari down to change her.

Sam looked over from fixing the tents and stopped to watch Daniel as he fixed his daughter. This was a side of Daniel she’d never really seen before. Both Teal’c and Jack were brilliant with kids while Daniel had always held back but with Ari he played with her, smiled at her and openly adored her.

 

When he finished, Daniel placed everything back into her bag before he picked up the ball and started to float it again.

“She really loves when you do that,” Jack noted as he came over beside them, glancing at the bag where the used diaper had been stored, “What you going to do with that?”

Daniel smiled lifting Ari and handing her to Jack, “The same thing I did on Abydos.”

Pulling out his zat, Daniel fired it at the bag three times.

“Now there is the way to clean up,” Jack said, bouncing the little girl who started to squirm to get down, “Should I let her run around?”

“Give me a second,” Daniel said, “I prefer to be there to catch her if she goes where she shouldn’t.”

“Can’t you just…”

“I don’t like to,” Daniel said, “I can’t explain but I prefer to actually pick her up properly.”

Fixing Ari’s bag and placing it down in his tent, Daniel came back and took his daughter from Jack before setting her down so she could toddle around. Daniel smiled as she came to Teal’c and just looked up dropping to sit as she overbalanced looking up so high. Teal’c leaned down and smiled at her. Ari turned and crawled to Daniel, climbing into his lap and snuggling down to go to sleep.

 

Jack and Sam had gone to look around while the others ate. Nick and Teal’c were sitting talking while Daniel sat with Ari.

“Daniel,” Jack called as they came jogging back.

“What’s up?” Daniel asked as he tried to feed Ari who was too interested in everything around her.

“You need to see something,” Jack said, “Nick, stay with Ari.”

Nick nodded, taking over on dinner duty as Daniel grabbed his zat and joined Sam and Jack.

“What did you find?” Daniel asked as they pushed their way through the undergrowth.

“This,” Sam said as they entered a field.

Daniel turned away taking deep breaths; the months away from the SGC meant he’d forgotten what it was like to see mass graves.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, “Fine. Do you know who they are?”

“I think these are the inhabitants of the planet,” Sam said, “Daniel, I think the reason the Goa’uld wouldn’t come here were the people.”

“And now they’re gone,” Daniel swallowed turning to Jack, “There’s a Gould here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nick looked up from where he was still trying to feed Ari as the sound of footsteps encroached on his sensitive hearing, “There’s someone coming.”

“O’Neill,” Teal’c called over the radio.

“What’s up, T?”

“Are you returning?”

“No,” Jack told him, “Daniel’s checking a few things out.”

“Our position is compromised,” Teal’c said before falling silent hearing footsteps, he switched off the radio so Jack’s calls didn’t give their position away.

“Go,” Teal’c told Nick, “Take Ari to safety.”

“I’ll take all of us to safety,” Nick said, handing Ari to Teal’c, “I should be able to get us into the trees.”

“How?” Teal’c asked confused.

Taking a hold of Teal’c’s arms, Nick lifted them off the ground, “Like this.”

 

“What?” Daniel demanded as Jack stood calling to Teal’c, his voice getting harsher with each call, “Jack, what’s going on?”

“Teal’c’s switched off his radio,” Jack told him, “Someone was heading to the camp. Daniel!!!” Jack managed to grab Daniel’s arm, pulling him back before he sprinted to the camp, “If you go running in there then whoever it is will probably kill you. Nick can protect Ari.”

Terror filled Daniel’s eyes, “Jack, I can’t…”

“Danny, take a few deep breaths,” Jack soothed him; “We’ll grab Carter and go help them.”

At that moment Sam came running over to them, “We’ve got trouble.”

“We know,” Jack replied glibly before frowning, “More?”

“There’s a Goa’uld Mother ship here,” Sam reported, “It landed in the canyon over there that’s why we couldn’t see it.”

“Then my daughter could be in the hands of a Gould,” Daniel was getting more and more terrified.

“Can’t you…I don’t know feel where Ari is?” Jack asked.

“No,” Daniel grimaced, “Ari gained that from Sha’re. I can’t do that.”

“First, we find the other three,” Jack ordered, “Then we find out which Gould did this massacre and make them pay.”

*********************************************

Daniel could feel his whole body trembling with worry. If anything happened to Ari he’d never forgive himself.

Nick can protect her, Nick can protect her; he repeated to himself over and over again like a mantra.

Jack motioned for him to move to the other side of the clearing; Sam was already in position. Daniel felt his stomach clench seeing a group of Jaffa looking around their camp with no sign of his daughter.

Watching Jack through the trees, Daniel saw the signal and fired his zat. The moment the last Jaffa had fallen, Daniel ran into the middle of the campsite searching for some clue as to where Ari was.

“We are here,” Teal’c called from above them.

All three craned up to look into the branches of the tree.

“How’d you get up there?” Jack asked.

“Nicholas Knight flew us up,” Teal’c explained as he started to climb down. 

Nick however gently brought him and Ari down, handing her to Daniel the moment they landed. Daniel held her tightly to him relieved.

“Sir,” Sam called from one of the Jaffa, “The Goa’uld is Apophis.”

Daniel swallowed, holding Ari tightly as things started to click into place for him. 

“Let’s move,” Jack ordered, retrieving his pack.

Everyone grabbed their packs; Daniel fixed Ari into a sling so she was carried in front of him then made sure he had Ari’s bag before following on as Jack led them towards the Mother ship.

“Sir,” Sam moved to where Jack was crouched, “Are you sure we shouldn’t send Daniel back to Earth with Ari?”

“He needs to do this,” Jack told her, “And he says Ari needs to be here too. Carter, he wouldn’t put her in any danger.”

“You saw him when he thought the Jaffa had her,” Sam argued, “She’s all he has left of Sha’re and it’s Apophis who did all this.”

“That kid is powerful,” Jack reminded her, “Carter, we can’t just send them back, it’s forward only especially for Daniel.”

Sam sighed and nodded.

“Okay,” Jack started but stopped, as they were suddenly surrounded, “Ah crap.”

*********************************************

“What is this?” the Jaffa demanded of the bag Daniel was trying to hold onto.  
“  
It’s things for changing her,” Daniel replied, “Unless you want her screaming constantly then I have to keep them.”

“Search it,” the Jaffa ordered his underling.

The younger Jaffa rooted through the bag finding only diapers, a few toys, cream, powder and a few bottles of milk.

“What is this?” he demanded, pulling out another small plastic bag that was tied shut.

“That’s the dirty ones,” Daniel told him blandly.

Jack managed to bite back a laugh at the way the Jaffa threw it back into the bag before roughly tossing it at Daniel.

“You may keep it,” he snarled.

They marched out, the doors to the prison shutting leaving all six of them. Daniel kept Ari on his lap, despite her insistence to be placed down.

“Jack, Apophis is going to drag me in front of him,” Daniel told him matter-of-factly, “Don’t try to stop them taking me.”

“Daniel, are you nuts?” Jack snapped.

“Trust me,” Daniel told him, “Please.”

“What about Ari?” Sam asked.

Before Daniel could answer the Jaffa reappeared, “You,” he snarled at Daniel, “My Lord Apophis wants to see you.”

“Don’t worry,” Daniel murmured to Jack, handing Ari to him.

“No,” the Jaffa snapped, “The child comes also.”

“Not a chance,” Daniel yelled.

He jumped as the Jaffa aimed the staff weapon at his daughter, “Bring her or she dies now.”

Taking Ari back in his arms, Daniel locked eyes with Jack before looking at Ari’s bag set down beside Nick then turning and following the Jaffa.

 

Daniel stood waiting in the throne room for the Gould to make its appearance. Ari’s head was resting against his neck while her fingers were gripping his collar; she could feel his worry and thankfully was staying as silent as possible.

“My Queen told me that you were the one,” Apophis said as he strutted in, “That you and her host would be the way for me to destroy all other System Lords.”

Daniel didn’t say a word.

“My son shall allow me to destroy not only them but your puny planet also,” Apophis smiled, “And it is all thanks to you.”

“Your ‘son’,” Daniel replied harshly, “Is safe where you can’t touch him.”

Apophis smiled malevolently turning to his First Prime, “Take the child from him.”

As the Jaffa moved towards him, Daniel threw them away; turning to Apophis he was about to throw the Gould against the wall when white-hot pain shot through his skull. The pain was so intense he dropped to his knees, he tried to hold onto his daughter who had started to cry but she was ripped from his arms.

Daniel pressed his hand to his head, managing to look up to glare at Apophis who smiled smugly. 

“Meet my son,” Apophis said as a young boy walked to stand beside him, “I believe you named him Shifu.”

Daniel stared in horror at the child, he looked about ten years old but Daniel knew for sure that Oma had Shifu. Then he remembered Sha’re’s message.

__

__

“You cloned him,” Daniel spat.

“Until I find my true one,” Apophis told him, the superior smile returned; “Yet he still has all the power.”

Daniel looked at the boy; he resembled his mother greatly, making Daniel’s heart ache.

Apophis rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “To prove your loyalty to me.”

“Yes, Father?” the boy asked with wide eyes, eager to please and help.

Apophis gave the boy a benevolent smile, “Kill the child.”

“No,” Daniel pulled himself to off the floor and for the first time ever he used his ability to grab his daughter. Ari flew across the room before the Jaffa could stop her and into Daniel’s arms.

Shifu looked at Daniel holding Ari tightly and hesitated.

“Father, she is just a child,” Shifu said confused.

“Kill her,” Apophis ordered.

“Don’t listen to him,” Daniel called, “She’s your sister.”

The boy turned to Apophis and back to Daniel, “What?”

“I am your father,” Apophis yelled, “She will kill me once she is old enough. You can stop her now.”

“He is your father only through genetics,” Daniel replied, “Your mother was hurt by him; she gave you to me to protect you. Don’t make him turn you into something you’re not.”

“Your power was given to you by me,” Apophis snapped.

“Your powers come from your mother and your sister,” Daniel continued, “He’s not all powerful, he’s a parasite in the body of a scribe who just wants to die and be at peace.”

“Kill her!!!”

 

“We need to get out of this prison,” Jack announced, “Any ideas?”

“A weapon would be useful,” Teal’c told him.

“That might be easier than you think,” Jack grinned, “Nick, toss me the bag.”

Looking confused, Nick threw Ari’s bag to Jack who caught it and started rummaging around pulling out the tied plastic bag.

“Sir, isn’t that dirty diapers?” Sam asked with a wrinkled nose.

“Daniel’s been zatting them,” Jack grinned, ripping the bag open to reveal a diaper which Jack opened to find a zat, “Good boy, Danny.”

“What is your plan, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked.

“Nick, can you sort of float so they’ll think you’ve gone?” Jack asked.

Nick nodded.

Jack explained his plan to the vampire who smiled before he lifted off from the floor. Sam stared slightly; she’d been too busy really to notice his decent from the trees but now she watched him float to the ceiling. 

“Hey,” Jack called to the guards coming towards them, “You know one of us has escaped.”

The Jaffa opened the door and looked in to where Sam, Teal’c and Jack all stood completely unarmed. As soon as all four guards stepped in, Nick swung down and fired at them. He took out three of the Jaffa; Sam swung round and kicked the final Jaffa in the stomach before knocking him unconscious.

“Nice, Carter,” Jack applauded silently before they all grabbed a zat, “Let’s go.”

 

Shifu stared at Daniel and Ari, still caught up in his indecision.

“You knew my mother?” he asked.

“She was my wife,” Daniel told him, “She was hurt by Apophis.”

Shifu turned to Apophis, “Why would he tell me this if they are lies?”

“To distract you,” Apophis said, “You are my son, kill them.”

“Why haven’t you just taken him as a host?” Daniel demanded of Apophis, “Is it something to do with the cloning process?”

“Silence.”

“What don’t you want him to know?” Daniel continued to goad, “He is a clone of the Harcesis child but the power he has comes from Sha’re and that also includes her goodness. You can’t force him to kill.”

Apophis brought his hand up, aiming the ribbon device at Daniel, “But I can kill you.”

“No,” Shifu stepped in front of Apophis, “Wait.”

Apophis glared at the boy disdainfully, “You are not fit to be my son.”

Before either Daniel or Shifu could react, Apophis used the ribbon device to throw the child.

“No!!!” Daniel screamed as the boy slammed against the wall before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

“Kill him,” Apophis ordered the Jaffa.

As the Jaffa converged on Daniel who had Ari clasped to him, several zat blasts preceded the rest of SG1 and Nick running in. Daniel scrambled over to the boy as Apophis made his escape.

 

“Why?” the boy questioned softly as Daniel leaned over him.

“He only wanted your power,” Daniel gently stroked the boy’s hair; Ari reached out and touched him too.

“Is she really my sister?” Shifu whispered as Nick joined them and took Ari from Daniel so Daniel could help Shifu.

“Yes,” Daniel smiled, “She’s mine and your mother’s daughter. Now just hold on and we’ll get you somewhere that will make you better.”

“I do not think I can,” Shifu told him, he stared deep into Daniel’s eyes, “I wish you could have been my father.”

“I am,” Daniel told him, desperation filling his voice, “We’ll get you better and I will be your father. I promise just…just hang on.”

Jack came running over, “The Jaffa seemed to have cleared out. Do you want Teal’c to carry him?”

“I’ll do it,” Daniel gently pulled the child into his arms lifting him; “I’m taking you home with me. The Doctor will make you feel better, I promise.”

Silence answered him.

“Shifu?” Daniel cried, as the boy’s eyes stared blankly at him, “No!” Daniel bowed his head, holding the child to him tears streaking down his face, “I’m sorry,” Daniel whispered to the boy, “I’m so sorry.”

“Daniel,” Jack came to stand beside him, “We have to get Ari out of here.”

Daniel nodded, “I want to bury him next to Sha’re. He deserves to be with his mother.”

Jack placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder as they started their long walk back to the Stargate.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel stood watching the sunset Nick by his side.

“It was a beautiful funeral,” Nick said, breaking the silence.

“The child deserved to be with his mother,” Daniel replied, staring off into the distance.

“He wasn’t the real child though,” Nick said.

“It doesn’t matter,” Daniel sighed, “He was a part of my wife and that made him mine. If I could have I would have taken him back to Earth and raised him as my own. Sha’re would want him with her.”

“I’m going to miss this,” Nick said, watching the last of the rays settle over the horizon, “Once we get back to Earth, I can only live in the darkness again.”

“I was so happy to stay here,” Daniel told his friend, “When Sha’re and I married, I was sure I’d spend the rest of my life here with her. Now,” Daniel dropped his head before staring out into the distance again, “I live on a planet that isn’t my home because one stupid mistake meant I lost her.”

Nick rested his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “Where to once we leave?”

Daniel turned to his friend, “I think I have to stay at the SGC. I can’t run from this; I already tried.”

“You needed to leave to understand that,” Nick told him.

“What about you?” Daniel asked, “You are still Ari’s Guardian.”

“At the moment I’ll go back to Toronto,” Nick told him, “Maybe I can get a transfer.”

“What about the house?”

“I can sell it,” Nick shrugged, “Or rent it out but I think I might keep it. Holiday home.”

Daniel laughed softly, “We should get back and rescue Skaara from his niece.”

Nick nodded, “I am really going to miss this.”

 

Standing at the open Gate, Daniel waited as everyone said their goodbyes. Ranon was returning with them so he could keep an eye on Ari himself.

Skaara hugged his brother in law before taking his niece from Kasuf.

“Well?” Kasuf asked Daniel, resting his hands on his son in law’s shoulders.

“You were right,” Daniel told him, “I belong at the SGC. Ari needs to be with my family.”

Kasuf hugged him; “I expect to be kept informed on my granddaughter.”

“I promise,” Daniel whispered before he took Ari back from Skaara.

With a final glance at his family, Daniel held Ari tightly to him before stepping through the event horizon.

 

“What about the danger your wife was telling you about?” Hammond asked, not sounding convinced of what he’d been told about the messages.

“I believe it’s over,” Daniel replied, “Sha’re was talking about the clone of Shifu.”

“Are we sure there was only one clone?” Sam asked.

“We can’t be completely sure,” Daniel replied, “But I don’t think Apophis would make another considering how much of Sha’re was in the first clone.”

“What about the major danger?” Jack asked.

“From what Ranon told me,” Daniel answered, “It won’t be for a while. Ari still has to grow up before she has to face whatever it is.”

“Then where will you be Dr Jackson while she is being raised?” Hammond asked the question the others had been avoiding.

“Well,” Daniel shrugged, “I think I’ve lost my teaching job and Nick has a life of his own to get back to.”

“Then...” Jack started.

“I was hoping I could come back,” Daniel told Hammond, “My daughter is my first priority and I won’t be able to go off world unless it’s a necessity but I can translate and work on any artefacts brought back. I’ll have to fix a place for Ari to play but I’m sure I can work it out.”

Daniel looked hopefully at Hammond who smiled, “Welcome home, Dr Jackson.”

*********************************************

“Daniel,” Jack called from the jeep, “We’re being watched.”

Daniel looked over to see Melissa and Adele standing in front of their house and grimaced slightly, he knew he’d have to say goodbye but he still hadn’t thought how to explain it to them.

“Hey,” Melissa said as Daniel walked over to them, “What’cha doing?”

“Hey,” Daniel greeted them; aware Jack was bringing Ari over to them, “I’m leaving. I’m going home.”

“Home?” Adele asked, glancing over at where Sam and Teal’c were sitting in the jeep waiting for them then at Jack who grinned at her handing Daniel his daughter.  


“Colorado,” Daniel smiled as Ari bounced in his arm, “After my wife died, I found I had to leave. Its…its time to go back.”

“What about Nick?” Melissa asked.

“He’s gone home too,” Daniel smiled, “I want to thank you both for everything. For caring for Ari and me.”

Melissa reached out to the little girl who jumped into her arms and hugged her as Adele gave Daniel a hug. Melissa handed Ari to her mother before turning to Daniel.

“Take care,” she told him, “And write and tell us how she is. And you.”

“I promise,” Daniel hugged her. 

Taking Ari back Daniel turned to Jack and they walked slowly to the jeep where Sam and Teal’c were waiting.

“So?” Jack asked.

“So what?” Daniel asked, shifting Ari slightly.

“Did this help?” Jack asked, waving his hand around, “This place, the people, being away from us?”

Daniel sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I’m sorry I ran away, Jack but you have to understand why I did.”

“I do, Danny,” Jack patted his shoulder, “Now let’s get you home properly and get the little one settled.”

Reaching the jeep, Daniel strapped his baby girl into her car seat before taking one last look at the place that had been his home for the past few months. Turning he saw Melissa standing watching him, she gave him a quick wave which he returned with a smile before climbing in beside his daughter. As Jack started the jeep, Daniel leaned over and gently kissed his daughter’s head as her eyes started to flutter fighting off sleep.

“Go to sleep, baby,” he murmured, “We’re going home.”


End file.
